Vous revoir
by Gokash
Summary: Après la bataille, Bilbo rentre chez lui le coeur lourd. Un an plus tard, d'étranges cavaliers noirs écument la Comté, à la recherche de ce qui appartient à leur maître. En ce jours où les morts reviennent hanter les vivants, il se trouve que Bilbo recevra une aide plus que bienvenue d'une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. AU. Happy end BilboxThorin KilixFili
1. Chapter 1

**_ Le monde a changé. Je le vois dans l'eau. Je le ressens dans la terre. Je le sens dans l'air.  
Beaucoup de ce qui existait jadis est perdu.  
Car aucun de ceux qui vivent aujourd'hui ne s'en souviennent.  
_**

**_ Tout commença lorsque les grands anneaux furent forgés.  
Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres.  
Sept aux seigneurs Nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne.  
Et neuf, neuf anneaux furent donnés à la race des Hommes qui par-dessus tout désiraient le pouvoir.  
Car au travers de ces anneaux fut transmis la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race._**

_**Mais ils furent tous dupés...**_

**_ Car un autre anneau fut forgé. Sur les terres du Mordor, dans les flammes de la montagne du destin  
Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres forgea en secret un maître anneau pour gouverner tous les autres.  
Dans cet anneau, il déversa sa cruauté sa malveillance et sa volonté de dominer toute vie. _**

**_Un anneau pour les gouverner_ tous.**

Chapitre 1: Un funeste anniversaire

Un soudain petit vent se leva, les feuilles de ses cahiers remuèrent, la flamme des bougies chancela et les rideaux frémirent. Quelque part, une porte claqua. Bilbo reposa sa plume d'une main lourde. Un an. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui et il avait l'impression d'y être encore. Il entendait le fracas de la bataille, les hurlements de douleurs, le choc des armes... Puis le silence. Ce silence abominable qui avait prit place dans la tente où gisait Thorin, auprès des corps sans vie de ses neveux. Il y a un an, Bilbo avait posé ses doigts sur les paupières du grand nain pour lui fermer les yeux à tout jamais. Thorin venait de pousser son ultime soupir. Et Bilbo n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

La légère brise revint et se plaça sous forme d'un petit tourbillon dans un coin de la pièce, éteignant les bougies au passage. Bilbo serra les dents lorsqu'il entendit un murmure glacé hurler de douleur.  
Kili non plus n'avait pas fait son deuil et son âme à vif se tordait de chagrin. Le hobbit n'avait jamais eu aucun moyen d'affirmer que cette présence tourmentée qui ne le lâchait plus depuis son retour d'Erebor, depuis ce jour maudit, était bien le neveu de Thorin. Mais le cambrioleur n'avait pas besoin d'arguments pour le confirmer, il le savait, au fond de lui, que ce souffle maudit n'était autre que l'âme brisée du jeune nain.

Le cambrioleur était celui qui avait accroché son dernier soupir, celui qui lui avait tenu la main en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à propos de rivages blancs et de contrées verdoyantes, qui lui avait caressé son front brûlant pour le réconforter jusqu'à la fin. Mais Kili n'était pas parti : il avait vu son frère mourir, il avait vu la lame d'Azog se planter dans son cœur, le tuant sur le coup et il était mort en même temps que lui. Non pas physiquement, mais son âme s'était arrachée de son corps et voulut suivre celle de son frère. Elle était partie trop vite, elle s'était égarée et, lorsqu'elle retrouva le chemin de son corps, il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus l'accueillir. Et l'esprit damné de Kili se trouva à errer désespérément entre deux mondes, avec comme seul point d'ancrage la lumière qui brillait autour du hobbit et qui l'appelait comme un phare.

« Ils étaient fiancés tu sais ? Fili avait fait sa demande la veille du départ. Il avait mis du temps à convaincre Thorin et sa mère, mais au final, il avait tellement supplié et menacé son oncle que celui-ci avait consenti à lui accorder la main de Kili. De toute façon, il avait compris que s'il ne le faisait pas, son héritier l'aurait renié. C'était la première chose que nous aurions fêté en prenant possession d'Erebor. »

Non, Bilbo ne le savait pas et que Balin le lui apprenne ne lui fit pas particulièrement du bien. Les savoir séparés ainsi dans la mort alors qu'ils s'aimaient bien plus que de raison, c'était d'une cruauté sans nom. Sentir l'âme en détresse du plus jeune se tordre de douleur à quelques mètres de lui et ne pouvoir rien faire, c'était d'une cruauté sans nom. Mais le semi-homme avait appris à faire avec, du moins, il l'avait accepté.  
De temps en temps, Kili partait à la recherche son frère, à la recherche du chemin. Mais le plus souvent, il était là, à errer sans but dans les pièces de l'habitation du cambrioleur, soufflant ses bougies, avivant le feu, faisant voler les feuilles distraitement. Il arrivait qu'il disparaisse des jours ou des semaines pour revenir ensuite bredouille auprès du semi homme, telle la pauvre âme en peine égarée qu'il était. Et le hobbit ne pouvait que le plaindre.

L'âme du guerrier n'était pas toujours tourmentée, parfois, elle était juste là et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Parfois même, il arrivait que Bilbo retrouve l'esprit du nain tel qu'il l'avait connu pendant la quête. Dans ces cas là, elle était taquine et mettait le bazar dans le Smial du hobbit, faisait voler ses affaires, brisait les meubles, faisant fuir les invités et entretenait plus encore la mauvaise réputation du Sacquet. Le semi-homme n'en prenait pas ombrage, au contraire, rien ne le mettait plus en joie et il riait aux éclats des frasques du spectre.  
Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Pour lui autant que pour Kili. Il y a un an, le jeune nain avait perdu la vie et s'était vu refuser la mort, se trouvant séparé de son frère et de son oncle par la même occasion.

- Ca va aller Kili, tu le retrouveras, vous serez de nouveau réunis, pour l'éternité.

Bilbo doutait que l'âme puisse l'entendre ou le comprendre, mais il était déjà arrivé qu'il réussisse à calmer avec les mots cette douleur brute qui fluctuait parfois trop fortement pour que le hobbit puisse le supporter. Une douleur qui était un propre écho à celle plantée dans le corps du cambrioleur : la douleur de l'absence. Irrémédiable, irremplaçable, fatale. Il ne s'agissait pas là de la perte d'un être cher, il s'agissait de la perte de l'être aimé. Le plus souvent, cette douleur restait sagement dans un coin de son cœur pour le laisser vivre sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, la peine était trop lourde.

_ Comment reprendre le cour de son ancienne vie,_

_Comment continuer lorsque dans son cœur,_

_On commence à comprendre,_

_Qu'on ne peut plus retourner en arrière._

_Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut cicatriser,_

_Des blessures si profondes qu'elles se sont emparées de vous... _

Bilbo n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Thorin, par contre, il avait pris du temps avant de l'avouer à voix haute, avant de le déclarer au premier concerné. Mais avouer son amour à un corps immobile en tenant une main inerte et pleurant au dessus d'un visage glacé lui avait laissé un goût amer. Thorin était parti et n'avait pas emporté avec lui les sentiments qu'il avait volé au cambrioleur.

Le calme et la sérénité revinrent subitement dans la salle : Kili venait de partir. Le laissant seul, seul avec ses regrets et sa propre douleur. Le hobbit n'aimait pas le savoir loin. D'étranges rumeurs couraient en ce moment. On parlait d'ombres noires qui venaient de l'est, de spectres sinistres qui agissaient au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Le nain avait beau être déjà mort, il restait une âme perdue et sans défense face aux forces obscures qui se mouvaient.

Bilbo amena sa main à sa poche et caressa du bout des doigts l'anneau qui s'y trouvait. Des murmures stridents sifflèrent à ses oreilles. Il entendit des voix sinistres lui parler, l'appeler, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens mais qui l'envoûtèrent plus que de raison, susurrant des promesses vides auprès de son âme.

Un vent violent fit claquer une fenêtre, plusieurs feuilles tombèrent au sol et le hobbit reprit ses esprits pour se rendre compte que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il ne l'avait même pas vu tomber.

Il se leva, troublé, referma la fenêtre et parti se faire cuir quelque chose à manger.

Kili n'était pas revenu et, bizarrement, cela manqua à Bilbo. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une faible présence tourmentée, douloureuse et apeurée, mais c'était une présence tout de même que le hobbit avait appris à apprécier.  
Surtout que, plus ça allait, plus il lui semblait que l'âme perdait la douleur et la detresse pure qui le caractérisait depuis sa mort pour prendre en quiétude et en détermination.

Lorsqu'il était dans le smial, l'esprit de Kili tournait de moins en moins en rond comme il avait coutume de faire au tout début. Il restait souvent de longues heures, immobile ou frémissant. Ce qu'il faisait ou à quoi il pensait, le semi homme n'en avait aucune idée, mais il appréciait grandement cette présence.  
Il dîna rapidement puis parti se coucher. Alors qu'il s'abandonnait au sommeil, un souffle traversa la pièce et Bilbo prit la peine de souhaiter une bonne nuit au jeune nain qui revenait hanter sa maison.

Les jours qui suivirent furent semblables aux autres : Bilbo se levait, déjeunait puis partait marcher. De temps en temps, Kili le suivait tranquillement, souffle éthéré qui s'accrochait à ses pas et le hobbit lui parlait sans vraiment savoir s'il était entendu ou écouté. Ensuite le petit cambrioleur rentrait, il passait toujours par la mare du potier, sur laquelle il s'amusait à lancer des ricochets. Arrivé chez lui, il prenait son second petit déjeuné avant d'écrire quelques vers ou alors il accordait son petit violon afin d'en tirer quelques arpèges . Depuis peu, il s'était mis à en jouer. Il sentait que le son de cet instrument apaisait l'esprit du nain qui vivait avec lui. Il n'était pas encore très dégourdi avec l'archer et tout mais il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec les mélodies et l'âme de Kili semblait réagir joyeusement dès qu'il prenait le violon pour en tirer les premières notes. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais il le sentait, il savait que le spectre aimait l'entendre jouer.  
L'après midi, Bilbo se contentait de passer des heures assis sur son banc, la pipe au bec, à discuter avec les gens qui passaient et qui n'étaient pas incommodés par la discrète présence meurtrie du jeune nain, invisible mais troublante pour les plus sensibles, même si Bilbo restait le seul à pouvoir le percevoir aussi distinctement.

Mais les jours s'assombrissaient. Les troubles qui venaient de l'Est quittaient les légendes pour devenir des rumeurs, des menaces. Les gens commençaient à s'agiter. On parlait de disparitions, de meurtres. Certains évoquaient des cavaliers noirs, montés sur de grands chevaux à la recherche d'un trésor perdu dans la Comté.

Et Bilbo s'en inquiétait. Le nom Sacquet et Culdesac revenaient trop souvent dans les conversations. Trop de murmures s'éteignaient en sa présence et il ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Cela faisait quelques jours que l'âme de Kili était partie en vadrouille et Bilbo sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'une menace pesait sur lui. Quelque chose qui était lié à cet anneau dont les voix de plus en plus fortes murmuraient sournoisement dans son esprit.

Il se mis à scruter le Sud, s'attendant à voir à tout moment un vieillard au chapeau pointu remonter laborieusement le sentier qui menait à son Smial, apporter conseils, nouvelles et protection. Mais Gandalf ne venait pas. Bilbo était seul.

Il entendait dans son sommeil les sabots lourds de chevaux de combat sillonner la Comté et plus d'une fois il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri effroyable qui déchirait lugubrement la quiétude de la nuit, lui striait l'esprit et emplissait son cœur d'un effroi glacé qui le tenait jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Plus que jamais la présence réconfortante de Thorin lui manquait. Avoir un stratège et guerrier pareil à ses côtés, cela changeait toute aventure en promenade de santé et les pires inquiétudes se trouvaient reléguées bien loin dans les esprits.

Lui n'était qu'un petit cambrioleur, que pouvait-il faire face aux sinistres forces qui s'étaient mises en marche ?

Dorénavant, il portait Dard en permanence à sa ceinture et la petite armure de Mithril qui lui avait été offerte ne le quittait plus, il dormait même avec. Il avait aussi un sac de voyage prêt à être attrapé qui se tenait à sa porte, au cas où il serait encore une fois confronté à un départ précipité, pour aller où, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que, dans peu de temps, le propriétaire de l'anneau viendrait récupérer son bijou et que ce jour là, il ne sera plus en sécurité nulle part.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce sont les nazgûls, les spectres de l'anneau  
__Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un départ précipité.**

Ce matin, la brise était froide et le ciel était couvert. Tout semblait gris. La Comté se réveillait à peine d'une nuit venteuse et l'atmosphère était toujours aussi houleuse. Les branches craquaient sinistrement et, aujourd'hui, on n'entendait pas les rires joyeux des hobbits s'élever dans la campagne. Chacun restait chez soi, près de l'âtre et regardait d'un œil morne la météo qui ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant.

Bilbo, en bon semi-homme qu'il était, resta donc assis toute la matinée près de son feu, à regarder tristement les flammes danser devant lui.

Il cherchait à faire le point et il se disait qu'il était temps qu'il se sorte Thorin de la tête. Il pensait trop souvent au nain, ça lui faisait mal et ça le rongeait. Mais il voulait tellement le revoir, tellement l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés qu'il se demandait bien comment il pourrait faire pour ne plus penser à lui. Surtout en ce moment. En ce moment où les ombres semblaient prendre en opacité, où il n'osait plus sortir le nez de chez lui de peur de se trouver face à une menace bien plus terrible que Smaug en personne, où il était désespérément seul et où seul la présence du roi nain semblait pouvoir améliorer les choses.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la présence de l'âme de Kili, celle-ci était repartie soit pour l'une de ses éternelles vadrouilles à la recherche d'un chemin qui ne voulait pas se dévoiler, soit encore une fois dans ce tombeau à Erebor... Là où gisaient les corps de Kili, Fili et Thorin.

Encore une fois, Bilbo n'en avait aucune preuve, mais il savait que le plus jeune y passait beaucoup de temps et que c'était généralement là qu'il se trouvait lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le smial. En temps que spectre, la notion de distance n'était rien pour lui et il pouvait se rendre en n'importe quel coin de la Terre du Milieu en très peu de temps. Mais, inexplicablement, c'était par Bilbo que l'âme était le plus attirée et elle finissait toujours par revenir à ses côtés après avoir longuement hanter son tombeau, à essayer de retrouver un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Le vent à l'extérieur soufflait de plus en plus fort, une tempête semblait se préparer. Et, au cri du vent semblait parfois se mêler un autre hurlement, angoissant, strident, quelque chose qui rappelait à Bilbo à quel point ces jours-ci étaient sombres.

La pluie arriva bientôt, s'écrasant contre les vitres, martelant le sol dans une mélodie assourdissante.

Mais elle n'étouffa pas le son de sabots lourds sur le sentier qui menait à Cul-de-Sac.

Un hennissement lugubre retentit, proche, trop proche et le cœur de Bilbo se glaça d'effroi tandis que son corps se figea. Lentement, les entrailles tordues par la crainte et les poils de la nuque hérissés dans une terreur sourde, le cambrioleur s'approcha à pas de loup de la fenêtre donnant sur la route. Et il poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Oh non ! Pitié, quelqu'un, venez à mon aide ! »

Mais Bilbo était seul, seul dans son smial devant lequel se tenaient quatre cavaliers noirs, immobiles sur leurs grands chevaux qui renâclaient impatiemment.

Il les vit, un par un, mettre pied à terre et se saisir de leur épée acérée. Le hobbit s'éjecta de la fenêtre où il se trouvait au moment ou son petit portillon vola en éclat. La peur au ventre, Dard en main, il courut s'enfoncer dans les couloirs innombrables de sa demeure, couloirs qui ne connaissaient aucune issue.

Bilbo ne s'était pas préparé à devoir faire face à ça, s'il se doutait qu'il était en danger, il ne savait rien de ce qui le menaçait et n'avait pris aucune mesure pour y faire face.

Un cri perçant lui vrilla les tympans et le jeta à terre au moment où il entendit le fracas d'une porte qui explose, suivit par le son des bottes d'acier pénétrer dans cul-de-sac, ne cherchant qu'une seule chose.

Bilbo sentait l'anneau dans sa poche qui s'alourdissait de minute en minute, cherchant à corrompre son esprit, mais la terreur nouant ses perceptions, il n'y fit pas encore attention et il se demanda si les créatures le laisseraient tranquille s'il le leur donnait. Mais il en doutait fortement.

Il entra dans le couloir encombré qui menait au sellier, il entendait les cavaliers qui s'étaient dispersés marcher dans l'habitation. Et des pas métalliques se dirigeaient vers le lieu où il se tenait. Voyant une ombre immense se détacher sur le mur et porteuse d'une lame qui faisait au moins sa taille, il se cacha dans un petit recoin, entre deux tonneaux et se fit tout petit, cessant de respirer. Mais il eut l'impression que son cœur emballé faisait un tintamarre du tonnerre. Il ferma les yeux et appuya le poing sur sa poitrine alors que les pas lourds approchaient, accompagnés d'un bruit effrayant : celui d'un chien qui reniflerait une proie. Bilbo se recroquevilla plus encore en serrant les dents, pour le coup, son cœur ne battait plus du tout : si la créature le découvrait, elle n'aurait qu'à l'épingler ici, il était sans défense.

Il fit en pensée le trajet qui le menait jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, pensant attendre de trouver le bon moment pour se jeter sur une ouverture.

Il resta totalement figé, cessa de respirer et suivit des yeux le spectre qui passa devant lui après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation devant sa cachette, sans le voir, pour continuer ses recherches vers le sellier. Il vit là sa chance et se propulsa dans le couloir, il avait deux pièces à traverser et il pourra atteindre la fenêtre.

Mais il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'il se stoppa en hurlant et se jeta au sol pour éviter une lame qui l'aurait transpercé. Le cavalier noir qui avait surgit par surprise poussa un cri qui déchira l'esprit du hobbit.

Bilbo plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en gémissant pour atténuer le son, mais, très vite, son assaillant enchaina les attaques. Le semi homme roula comme il le put sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle fois la lame qui le menaçait et réussit miraculeusement à se relever.

Et se trouva face à un deuxième spectre.

La créature lui donna un violent coup du pommeau de son épée à la tempe et le cambrioleur se trouva une nouvelle fois au sol, étourdi et de plus en plus désespéré. Le hurlement retentit de nouveau et, en écho, l'anneau se mit à pulser, appelant le spectre, cherchant à s'insinuer dans l'esprit du hobbit.

Hypnotisé, Bilbo amena la main à sa poche tout en voyant le cavalier noir s'approcher de lui, l'épée levée, prête à frapper. Il serra les dents et eut une pensée pour Thorin. Les nains et les hobbits ne vont pas au même endroit dans la mort, les rois et les cambrioleurs ne sont pas amenés à se rencontrer de nouveau lorsque leur temps sur terre est terminé. Mais il espéra tout de même. Pour trouver le courage de ne pas hurler sa terreur.

La lame s'abaissa et un courant d'air glacial traversa le corps de Bilbo. Il y'eu un bruit violent, celui de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent et les Nazguls se mirent à hurler. De rage.  
« COURT ! »  
Bilbo ressentit l'ordre plus qu'il ne l'entendit, mais le résultat était le même.

Qui mieux qu'un spectre pouvait affronter un spectre ?

Le hobbit obéit à l'ordre de Kili, il ramassa son épée et prit ses jambes à son cou, zigzagua vivement entre les créatures qui cherchèrent à le découper et se jeta par la fenêtre qui explosa. Il resta quelques instants sur le sol trempé à reprendre ses esprits, puis il se leva et se prépara à détaler. Mais son ami était toujours à l'intérieur et Bilbo n'allait pas partir sans lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement glacé déchiré la nuit. Ce cri de douleur, ce n'était ni un cavalier noir, ni un être vivant qui l'avait poussé.

Un spectre pouvait se battre contre un spectre. En théorie. Mais que pouvait l'âme perdue d'un jeune nain inexpérimenté face au spectre maudit du roi sorcier d'Angmar ?

Un deuxième hurlement inhumain s'éleva. C'était un hurlement glacial qui ne vibrait pas dans l'air mais qui avait un écho directement dans l'esprit du hobbit. Sans réfléchir, Bilbo revint en arrière, il ne voyait pas distinctement Kili, mais il le devinait face aux quatre spectres, en colère d'avoir perdu leur proie et qui cherchaient à corrompre cette âme encore innocente, combattant sur un terrain dont le hobbit n'avait pas idée et sur lequel Kili était désespérément novice.

L'âme du nain de tordit pour éviter un nouveau coup et le nazgul hurla sa colère de se trouver face à un adversaire si vif. Dans ce monde composé uniquement d'ombres et de lumières où vivait dorénavant Kili, la bataille ne se faisait pas comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il pouvait se prendre des coups, les lames pouvaient le transpercer, il ne mourra pas, mais il sentait que, à chaque fois qu'il se faisait toucher, une partie de son âme s'arrachait, se mettait à bruler et perdait en luminosité. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait toucher, une partie des ténèbres de son assaillant se distillait douloureusement en lui, insufflant une volonté propre qui corrompait son esprit. Son âme devenait semblable à celle de son ennemi à chaque fois qu'il se faisait toucher.

Et lui, lui ne pouvait rien faire pour nuire aux spectres noirs.

Il se trouva acculer très rapidement, il les entendait murmurer, mais il ne comprenait pas leur langage, une langue oubliée de l'ancien temps. L'un des nazguls leva sa lame pour épingler son esprit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de porter un coup, une lampe à huile s'écrasa sur lui, l'enflamment instantanément.

L'âme de Kili ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit en profitant de la diversion, Bilbo sur ses talons.  
Ils détalèrent sous la pluie, fuyant les hurlements abominables poussés par les spectres, abandonnant le chaleureux Smial de Bilbo qui commençait à se consumer lentement dans les flammes.

Bilbo courut vers le Sud et accéléra désespérément lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des sabots et les hennissements des chevaux à ses trousses. Il était à bout de souffle, sa gorge était enflammée et ses jambes le cuisaient douloureusement. Il sentait l'âme de Kili qui restait à ses côtés. Blessée, mais bien plus vivante que jamais.

Un cavalier noir hurla non loin et plusieurs autres cris lui répondirent en écho : la traque était lancée, ils venaient de débusquer le porteur de l'anneau.

* * *

Si vous voulez faire plaisir à votre auteur, vous pouvez lui laisser une petite review :D

S'il vous plaît. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher, je vous vois.  
Il n'y a pas de fuite dans le néant.  
Seulement la mort._**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La traque.

Ils s'étaient déployés de manière à lui couper toute retraite. Leur chevaux maudits lancés à fond de train semblaient voler au dessus de tous les obstacles : haies, fossés, barrières…

Et Bilbo courait. S'il n'avait pas la vitesse pour lui, il avait la connaissance de la Comté et comptait bien la mettre à profit. Il courait vers l'Est aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il avait bifurqué dans cette direction dès qu'il avait passé Hobbitebourg.

Il se dirigeait vers le pont du Brandevin, une fois qu'il l'aurait passé, il n'aurait plus qu'un infime effort à faire et il attendra la vieille forêt, trop dense pour que les chevaux puissent y pénétrer.

L'endroit le plus dangereux de la Comté, celui où il sera le plus à l'abri.

Il sentait le spectre de Kili vaciller à chaque cri que poussaient les Nazgûls, mais qui restait à sa hauteur ou alors partait devant pour repérer la route et revenait pour le guider, sous la pluie dense, Bilbo ne savait pas vraiment où il allait.

Les cavaliers furent bientôt à sur lui et le cambrioleur dû se jeter sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre le poitrail de l'un des chevaux de plein fouet. Un autre cheval se dressa devant lui en hennissant sourdement et Bilbo trébucha et tomba en arrière lorsque l'animal le bouscula. Un spectre hurla et Kili répondit en sifflant de rage, dressé devant le hobbit qui venait de se relever, meurtri et trempé.

- Kili, il faut que tu t'en ailles, tu ne fais pas le poids, va t'en, ils ne s'intéressent qu'à moi.

Mais Bilbo se trompait, Kili était la première âme, vivantes ou non, qui osait se dresser ainsi entre eux, entre un Nazgûl et sa proie et avait réveillé la colère des spectres noirs.  
Les créatures hurlèrent de nouveau et descendirent de cheval.

Au son de ces hurlements, l'esprit de Kili se tordit de douleur et le cœur de Bilbo se rempli de terreur, il tremblait comme s'il était sous l'effet d'un froid glacial. Mais sa peur fut submergée par la soudaine tentation de mettre l'anneau. Ce désir s'empara de lui et il ne put penser à autre chose. Il chercha à lutter, Gandalf lui avait dit de ne pas abuser de cet objet et il ne voulait pas échapper à la vue des créatures en abandonnant Kili. Mais la résistance devint insupportable et il sortit l'anneau. Et le mit à son indexe.

Aussitôt, bien que le reste resta comme avant : distinct malgré le rideau de pluie, il les vit, les neuf ombres qui avançaient vers eux. Des visages blancs aux yeux noirs, impitoyables et surtout : Kili, dont les traits apeurés étaient nets, qui se tenait devant lui et qui le regardait bouche bée, avec surprise reflétant le même étonnement que le visage de Bilbo devait aussi présenter.

Les ombres, dès qu'il eut mis l'anneau à son doigt, tirèrent leur épée et chargèrent. Le cambrioleur tira la sienne et Kili vint se placer à ses côtés, levant sa lame avec un air menaçant.

* * *

- Une âme dites vous ?  
- Oui, il me semble qu'il soit constamment accompagné d'un esprit en détresse depuis la bataille des cinq armées, mais je n'arrive pas à définir à qui elle a appartenu.  
- Mon vieil ami, que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? Des âmes en détresses, nous pouvons en voir à tous les coins de rue, si les Valars ont refusé sa mort, que pouvons nous y faire ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple tourment. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un esprit qui s'accroche ainsi à une personne. Normalement, il devrait se contenter de veiller sur son tombeau en attendant d'être appelé.  
- Gandalf, pourquoi passez vous votre temps à vous inquiéter de telles futilités ? Peut-être qu'il s'agi d'un ami du semi-homme, vous avez une autre théorie ?

- J'en aurait bien une.

- Je vous écoute.

Les deux magiciens marchaient côte à côte dans les jardins d'Orthanc, sous les arbres millénaires qui les abritaient de leur ombre. Gandalf sentait qu'il y avait un truc louche sous cette histoire, mais ne savait pas situer le danger, il aurait pensé que son ami, et supérieur de son ordre, aurait su le conseiller.

- Le hobbit a trouvé un anneau dans les grottes…  
- Or donc? En quoi cela nous avance t-il?  
- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un anneau de pouvoir, leur volonté attire les âmes comme un aimant.

- Un anneau de pouvoir ? Voyons Gandalf, de telles choses n'existent plus ! Comment aurait-il bien pu mettre la main sur un objet pareille ?  
- Je l'ignore, mais il a le pouvoir de le rendre invisible.

- Et c'est tout ? Et mis à part rendre invisible et attirer les morts, en quoi considérez vous ceci comme un anneau de pouvoir ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple artefact.

Gandalf soupira, il n'obtiendrait aucun conseil de Saroumane sur ce coup là. Il salua respectueusement le mage blanc et prit congé. Il parti prestement vers le Nord, vers la Comté, essayer de mettre des mots lui même sur cette énigme.

* * *

Bilbo ne freina même pas et traversa la haie comme un boulet de canon, il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il entendit les bruits de sabots atterrirent derrière l'obstacle, il étaient vraiment très proche. Ils n'avaient pas mit longtemps avant de se remettre à cheval lorsque le hobbit et l'âme de Kili avaient réussit à se dépêtrer dangereusement de leur encerclement et qu'ils s'étaient enfuis aussi vite qu'il le pouvaient vers l'Est. Parvenant à les semer suffisamment pour que les créatures retrouvent difficilement leur traces. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, le Brandevin était derrière maintenant.

Cela faisait des heures que la chasse durait. Ils s'étaient parfois cachés dans des fossés ou derrière des arbres, laissant les cavaliers prendre de l'avance pour se perdre devant eux. Ils ont emprunté les chemins dans des marécages où les chevaux ne pouvaient marcher et ceux dans les sous-bois touffus, dans lesquels seul un petit hobbit pouvait se déplacer. Toujours entourés par les hennissements lugubres et les cris effroyables. Toujours en voyant au loin un cavalier se tenir immobile, attendant qu'ils sortent de leur cachette et se mettent à découvert pour charger.

Bilbo avait rampé dans la boue sur plusieurs mètres pour s'approcher plus, toujours plus du pont du Brandevin sans être remarqué. Retardant le moment fatidique où il sera en vu. Deux cavaliers gardaient le pond, ils savaient que le hobbit chercherait à y passer. Et, encore une fois, le secoure de Kili arrangea grandement les choses : le jeune spectre apparut sur la route et provoqua les cavaliers, qui le poursuivirent aveuglément, s'éloignant loin vers l'ouest, traquant furieusement cette âme qui les narguaient, laissant le passage à Bilbo.

Le hobbit avait fusé de sa cachette et, au moment où il posa un pied sur le pond, deux cavaliers apparurent sur la route derrière lui en hurlant. Et il avait encore accéléré, malgré son cœur qui lui suppliait de se reposer, malgré ses jambes qui brulaient de douleur et malgré son souffle qui ne parvenait plus à suivre, il avait réussit l'exploit d'accélérer.

La vieille forêt, son esprit n'était obnubilée par rien d'autre : la forêt, les spectres ne pourraient l'y suivre.

Une haie touffue se dressa devant lui, mais il ne ralenti même pas et la traversa comme un boulet de canon. Les branches lacèrent sa peau et ses vêtements, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il bifurqua vers le Sud-Est, il voyait à travers la pluie la masse sombre de la vieille forêt. Il fit un tournant serrer en dérapant lorsqu'il senti un cheval sur ses talons, l'animal eut un hennissement de douleur lorsque son cavalier lui fit plier les jarret pour poursuivre le hobbit, qui amorça un autre changement de direction brusque. Les deux cavaliers qui le serraient durent piler pour ne pas se rentrer dedans et cela offrit une courte avance au porteur de l'anneau à bout de souffle.

La haie, il devait traverser la haie qui ceinturait la vieille forêt, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se jeta à terre et dérapa sur plusieurs mètres pour passer sous une barrière. Les Nazgûls la survolèrent au moment où il se releva. Il vit de la lumière luire devant lui à travers les trombes d'eau : Bourg-neuf, dernier village avant la frontière de la forêt. Il s'y précipita. Il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas la population du village en danger en y amenant les spectres, aucun hobbit digne de ce nom ne mettrait un nez dehors avec cette pluie. Mais son souffle eut un accro.

Il passa à côté d'un muret de pierre, attrapa un coin du mur et se plaqua contre lui. Il était à bout, son corps ne le portera pas plus loin.

Les cavaliers passèrent devant lui et s'engagèrent dans le village. Bilbo reprit sa respiration douloureusement et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol, le souffle court et entièrement trempé par la pluie. La vieille forêt était juste là, devant lui. Tellement proche et pourtant si loin.

Sa tête bourdonnait douloureusement et semblait prête à exploser, son corps entier tremblait. Il n'avait plus aucune force, s'il voulait avancer, il lui faudra dorénavant ramper.

Il se rendit compte avec effarement que Kili n'était toujours pas revenu à ses côtés et un poids lui alourdit la poitrine : l'esprit du jeune nain n'était pas plus en sécurité que lui et il semblait qu'il soit bien plus sensible aux tourments que pouvait lui faire subir le roi sorcier que n'importe qui. Et puis si lui n'avait que deux cavaliers à ses trousses, cela voulait dire que le spectre du nain avait affaire aux sept restants... Bilbo serra les dents, Kili n'avait pas le droit de finir ainsi, pas lui, surtout pas lui. Il ne savait pas ce que les Nazgûls pouvaient bien lui offrir comme tourments, mais il se dit que s'ils s'en prenaient à son âme à vif, le plus jeune irait au delà de grandes souffrances, qui seraient irréparables.

Il posa la tête contre le muret lorsqu'il entendit un Nazgûl hurler. La créature venait de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient perdu la trace du porteur de l'anneau. Bilbo leva sa main tremblante pour s'emparer de Dard et la sortir de son fourreau faiblement. Il voyait les ombres des cavaliers au loin faire demi tour pour revenir sur leur pas. Il se releva difficilement en se tenant au mur, l'épée en garde devant lui. Les silhouettes masquées par la pluie prenaient en netteté alors qu'elles approchaient du hobbit.

Toujours adossé au mur, Bilbo regarda les spectres s'arrêter face à lui, mettre pieds à terre puis tirer leur épée.

Il abaissa la sienne, elle pesait trop lourd pour son bras fatigué. Elle se ficha avec un bruit mat dans le sol détrempé lorsque la main sans force du cambrioleur la lâcha.

Le spectre noir attaqua et Bilbo voulut hurler. Mais un puissant tourbillon apparut à ce moment. Un tourbillon glacé, empli de colère, de rage et de détermination. Les Nazgûls reculèrent. L'âme qui venait d'apparaître n'était pas une âme en détresse comme celle de Kili, ni une âme déchue comme les assaillants de Bilbo, c'était une âme pure et forte, qui avait obtenu des Valars le droit de venir chercher ici ce qui lui appartenait. Les deux Spectres noirs furent submergés par cette force inattendue qui les attaqua avec ardeur et finirent par s'enfuir en emmenant leurs hurlements stridents avec eux après une bataille violente qui se déroula sur un plan que le hobbit ne pouvait que percevoir.

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ou de souffler : l'esprit l'enveloppa aussitôt et il entendit la voix du spectre hurler en lui.

- Où est Kili ? Où se trouve mon frère ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Froids soient la main et le coeur et les os,  
_****_Et froid soit le sommeil sous la pierre :  
_****_Pour ne plus jamais s'éveiller sur son lit pierreux,  
_****_Jamais jusqu' à ce que le soleil fasse défaut et que la lune soit morte  
_****_Dans le vent noir les étoiles mourront,  
_****_Et encore sur l'or qu'ils restent gisant  
_****_Jusqu'à ce que le seigneur ténébreux lève sa main  
_****_Sur la mer morte et la terre desséchée._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tourments**

Bilbo se recroquevilla en gémissant, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. La colère que Fili exprimait n'était pas supportable, s'il continuait ainsi il allait le tuer. Il se rendit compte qu'il claquait des dents tant la pression exercée par le spectre furieux était intense.

- Fili.. Arrete ça… S'il te plait.

Mais le spectre ne l'entendait pas, un sifflement de rage fendit l'air et le hobbit gémit une nouvelle fois. Puis soudain, ce fut le calme, le silence, total. Fili venait de repartir encore une fois. Le cambrioleur prit une immense goulée d'air, il lui semblait que son cœur compressé n'avait pu remplir correctement ses fonctions pendant un bon moment. Il se redressa en tremblant. Cela faisait deux jours que cela durait.

Lorsque Fili lui avait sauvé la vie et que le hobbit lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Kili, l'esprit l'avait abandonné presque aussitôt pour partir à la recherche de son âme sœur. Bilbo, quand à lui, s'était simplement évanouit là, terrassé par la fatigue et la terreur.  
Il avait été retrouvé par les habitants de Bourg-Neuf et ramené chez lui. L'incendie de son Smial avait été jugulé par ses voisins et son jardinier et, même si l'habitation semblait délabrée, elle restait viable.  
Il avait tenté de remettre sa maison et ses pensées en ordre. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il pensait partir pour Fondcombe, chercher le conseil d'Elrond, Mais le sort de Kili l'inquiétait plus que la menace des cavaliers noirs. Surtout que ceux-ci avaient été traqués par l'esprit furieux de Fili et, ne s'attendant pas à un pareil adversaire, avaient été mis en déroute pour quelques jours, le temps qu'ils se regroupent et s'organisent.

Mais l'esprit de Kili était introuvable.

Bilbo supposait que Fili avait fait plusieurs fois l'aller retour jusqu'à Erebor et qu'il avait fouillé dans tous les lieux qui avaient signifié quelque chose pour le plus jeune, sans résultat. Il revenait de temps en temps pour veiller tout de même à sa sécurité et pour lui poser des questions. Son âme était bien plus consistante que celle de Kili, elle n'était pas brisée, elle n'était pas égarée et Bilbo réussissait à le comprendre lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

Il lui avait expliqué que cela faisait une éternité selon lui, depuis sa mort, qu'il cherchait un moyen de revenir, de récupérer Kili, de le retrouver. Mais si l'esprit du plus jeune n'avait pas su trouver un chemin pour venir, il en avait été de même pour celui de Fili, qui avait cherché sans relâche. Son retour avait eu un prix et pas des moindres : l'Arkenstone que Thorin avait emporté avec lui dans la mort. L'âme de son oncle non plus n'avait su trouver le repos dans la mort. Le sort de son neveu le tourmentait bien trop pour qu'il puisse rester serein, tout comme les derniers mots que Bilbo lui avait soufflés et qui l'avaient accompagné dans le néant. Il avait donc consenti sans remords à donner l'Arkenstone aux Valars pour permettre à Fili de revenir.

Et son temps était compté. Il n'avait pas voulut dire à Bilbo ce qu'il risquait s'il restait trop longtemps parmi les vivants, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter.

L'héritier défunt cherchait son frère sans relâche pour le ramener avec lui. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus il désespérait. Kili était son âme sœur, il devrait ressentir son esprit où qu'il soit, s'il ne le sentait pas, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il avait changé, il n'était plus un esprit. Surement corrompu, où pire, mais si Fili ne le ressentait pas, cela voulait dire que l'esprit du Kili qu'il connaissait n'existait plus.

La peur grandissait en lui et, avec la peur, venait la colère, une rage sourde que son esprit, libéré du corps, ne pouvait contenir et qui pulsait sauvagement autours de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, écrasant tout sous sa puissance.

Il allait retrouver Kili pour ne plus jamais le lâcher et, s'il ne le retrouvait pas, il allait traquer ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, rois sorciers ou non.

* * *

Kili tremblait, son corps semblait tellement lourd… pas aussi lourd que son cœur, mais tout de même. Ses muscles tétanisés étaient cuisants. Il voulut pleurer, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, la dernière était en train de sécher sur sa joue.

Les spectres avaient trouvé son point faible. Ils avaient vu quelle était sa plus grande terreur et l'avaient utilisée. Sans merci, sans pitié.

Il avait pensé pouvoir les semer, il avait pensé que son statut d'âme le mettrait à l'abri de la douleur. Mais il s'avérait que, si durant sa vie, il avait expérimenter la douleur physique, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la souffrance.

Les cavaliers n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le coincer, des centaines d'années d'expérience dans la traque des âmes, c'est avantageux.

Ils ont d'abord tenté de le corrompre, faire de l'âme de Kili l'une de ces âmes vides et froides qui hantent certaines régions de la Terre du Milieu. De faire de lui un soldat de plus dans leur armée maudite. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu. Non seulement la volonté de Kili était très forte, bien plus que celle de toutes les âmes qu'ils avaient déjà brisées, mais en plus, cet esprit venait de vivre plus d'une année auprès de l'anneau unique, forgé par Sauron en personne et cela l'avait profondément endurci.  
S'il avait pris en sensibilité de perception, paradoxalement, il avait gagné en résistance face aux forces obscures. Un paradoxe qui troubla les cavaliers noirs : l'âme devant eux était ultra sensible et semblait aisément corruptible, mais une carapace semblait l'entourer, une carapace qu'il s'était créé pour le protéger du fiel de l'anneau unique, alors pour ce qui était du poison des suppôts de Sauron… Les cavaliers ne pouvaient le détruire totalement, du moins, pas avec leur manière classique et ce, malgré tous les efforts qu'ils ont usés.

Mais ils étaient maitres dans l'art du tourment et le point faible de Kili était tellement flagrant …

Cet espoir qui lui donnait sa force et sa volonté, il ne reposait sur pas grand chose finalement... L'espoir de revoir la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, la seule qui comptait réellement… Cette idée qu'un jour il puisse revoir Fili, ôtez le lui, il ne sera plus rien.

Kili voulut exprimer sa douleur en criant, mais ses cordes vocales étaient à vif car il n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler depuis que les spectres l'avaient abandonnés là. Sur le sol trempé, loin de tout, seul.

Kili ne reverra sans doute jamais son frère, il ne connaitra jamais la paix, parce que le roi Sorcier, dans sa cruauté, venait de lui rendre la vie.

Il amena la main à son ventre qui le brulait. Il ressentait avec une précision terrifiante la lame mortelle qui l'avait tué une année plus tôt. Ses pensées n'étaient plus flous, elles étaient devenues distinctes et son cerveau, libéré de son état d'âme, lui renvoyait en boucle avec une netteté cruellement immonde la dernière vision qu'il avait de Fili, debout, au dessus de lui. Mort. La lame d'Azog qui ressortait de sa poitrine, la lame qui aurait du le transpercer lui.

Il entendit des murmures glacés autour de lui, flous. Kili décida de brider sa douleur pour se relever, lentement. Sa tête tournait et il avait la bouche sèche.

Il eut une pensée pour Bilbo qui était toujours en danger, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il réussit à se mettre debout et chancela un peu, il avait perdu l'habitude de son corps, il lui fallait le redécouvrir, se le réapproprier. Mais il était tellement lourd. Il essaya de réfléchir mais ses pensées étaient de nouveau emprisonnées, elle ne fusaient plus comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un esprit, il lui fallait réapprendre à utiliser ses cinq sens et non uniquement sa perception.

Il se mit à claquer des dents et à trembler de froid. La pluie s'était calmée, mais pas le vent qui le cinglait. Il portait sur lui les vêtements déchirés qui l'avaient accompagnés dans la mort : son armure de combat, à moitié brisée.  
Il avait froid, il était fatigué et, en plus de ça, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, lui rappelant combien il était vivant.  
Il porta la main à ses lèvres pour embrasser l'alliance qui ceignait son annuaire gauche, puis il se mit en marche. Il ne savait même pas où il était. La poursuite avec les Nazgûls avait duré longtemps et il avait changé plusieurs fois de direction. Il lui semblait être allé rapidement vers le Sud, puis les cavaliers l'avaient encerclé et dirigé la course vers l'Est.

Il soupira en tremblant et pensa un instant s'allonger là où il se tenait pour se laisser mourir. Mais il avait peur de posséder dorénavant une âme damnée, torturée par le roi sorcier, qui ne goutera jamais au repos.

Il essaya de se repérer au soleil, malgré les nuages et se rendit compte que celui-ci était assez bas à l'Ouest et il frissonna, s'il se souvenait bien, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis du Smial, c'était aux alentours de la fin de la matinée. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait passé bien plus de temps entre les mains de ses tortionnaires qu'il ne le pensait, à moins qu'il ne se soit évanouit plusieurs heures, ou même plusieurs jours, il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps.

Il regarda autours de lui et fut surprit de remarquer la masse sombre d'une forêt à l'Ouest. S'il s'agissait de la vieille forêt que cherchait à rejoindre Bilbo, cela voulait dire qu'il avait promené les cavaliers sur une sacrément bonne distance, car il serait actuellement de l'autre côté du bois. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois. Et se remit à claquer des dents.

Une étrange ambiance semblait flotter là où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une série de petites collines, couvertes d'herbe. Mais le plus étrange était le bruit : aucun. Tournant la tête, il remarqua des tertres verts se dresser sur les plus hautes collines et certains avaient au dessus d'eux des pierres levées lugubrement.

Il baissa la tête et ricana sinistrement, finalement, les cours d'histoire-géographie interminables avec Balïn finissaient enfin à payer, car il se rappelait d'une description en particulier que lui avait faite le vieux nain vis à vis d'une légende oubliée de la route de Bree.  
Les Hauts-Galgals n'est-ce pas ? De tous les endroits de la terre du milieu où il se trouvait seul, perdu et désemparé, c'était en cette place maudite qu'il avait atterrît. Et c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait agressé par les esprits malfaisants qui hantaient les lieux, il mettait ça sur le compte des cavaliers noirs qui ont dû en effrayer plus d'un.

Il eut un nouveau frisson et força le pas en se dirigeant vers le Nord, pour retrouver la route qui menait au seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit: la maison de Bilbo.

Mais l'air devint soudainement lourd et glacial et il se trouva bientôt piégé par un brouillard épais, froid et blanc. Il s'immobilisa et sorti son épée en serrant les dents.

Il voulait être mort lui, rien d'autre. Mais le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui, comme s'il devait lui faire regretter toutes ces années insouciantes qu'il avait vécu dans la félicité la plus totale, auprès de son frère et de ses amis.

Il continua d'avancer doucement, à l'aveugle, l'air se faisait de plus en plus glacial et il tremblait de froid sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sa longue condition d'âme errante semblait avoir affiner considérablement sa perception des choses. Mais là, il aurait bien voulu s'en passer. Parce qu'il les sentaient, tout autour de lui, les êtres des Galgals, attendant un moment d'inattention de sa part pour frapper.  
Il senti tout d'un coup l'une des créatures chercher à le ceinturer, mais son corps, malgré la mort, n'avait en rien perdu de ses réflexes et, d'un geste agile, il volta pour porter un coup vif qui fit mouche. La créature s'éloigna dans un murmure glacé et les autres se tinrent en respect.

Kili, l'épée en garde devant lui, le cœur battant la chamade, marchait en restant sur ses gardes. Le bref contact glacial lui avait gelé les os et l'étreinte lui avait semblée plus forte et plus froide que celle de l'acier. S'il venait à se faire prendre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il sentait les êtres des Galgals plus qu'il ne les voyaient. Ombres silencieuses qui murmuraient entre elles.  
Et Kili avait peur, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre, pas sans Fili, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas mourir ici, surtout pas alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'adviendrait son âme. Il ne voulait pas revivre ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant sous sa condition d'âme perdue, il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu Bilbo pour apaiser sa peine, il serait encore dans son tombeau, à Erebor, à hurler sa douleur jusqu'à la fin de toute chose.

Il continua d'avancer à l'aveugle dans le brouillard épais, avec les murmures glacés qui le cernaient de plus en plus.

* * *

_Vous êtes aimablement encouragés à laisser une review (petite ou pas) qui fera énooormément plaisir à votre dévouée auteur. Elle vous offre un grand sourire en échange (en plus du chapitre 4 bien sûr)_


	5. Chapter 5

**_« M'empêcher, moi ? Pauvre fou. Aucun homme vivant ne le peut ! »_**

**_Merry entendit alors de tous les sons à cette heure le plus étrange.  
__Il semblait que Dernhelm riait et la voix claire était comme le tintement de l'acier.  
__« Mais je ne suis pas un homme vivant ! C'est une femme que tu vois. Je suis Éowyn, la fille d'Éomund. »_**

* * *

Gandalf pénétra dans le Smial saccagé, tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon, rien du tout. L'habitation était en partie calcinée, beaucoup de meubles étaient brisés, à l'instar de la porte. Et aucune trace du hobbit.

Le magicien quitta Cul-de-sac après avoir brièvement enquêté sur la nature des dégâts, qui ne semblaient pas avoir été fait par des vivants et le smial semblait avoir été fouillé il y a peu par des personnes déterminées à trouver quelque chose en particulier.

Gandalf devait retrouver Bilbo avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge, il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire.

* * *

Le porteur de l'anneau se jeta au sol et se tassa du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas être remarqué. Au loin, la silhouette d'un cavalier se découpait sinistrement dans la lumière du soir. Bilbo attendit que la menace soit passée et se releva pour avancer le plus vite qu'il le pouvait de la manière la plus discrète qu'il soit. Vers le Nord-Est, vers Foncdombe. Le hobbit comptait demander refuge et conseil auprès des elfes.

Un tourbillon apparu à ses côtés,

- A deux miles au nord, deux cavaliers viennent par ici et la route de l'Est est surveillée, toutefois, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'attendre à ce que tu passes par les Mont Venteux..  
- Merci Fili..

Mais le spectre du nain avait déjà disparu, il était reparti à la recherche de son frère. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, c'était peut-être même trop tard. Il commençait à ressentir de la douleur, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa mort. Il sentait ses fonctions vitales qui se mettaient sensiblement en branle, ses nerfs qui se durcissaient, ses muscles qui prenaient en consistance. S'il ne retrouvait pas son frère et qu'il ne le ramenait pas maintenant, ils ne rentreraient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Bilbo soupira et s'adossa à un tronc, passer par les Monts Venteux, c'était son idée pour atteindre Foncombe au plus vite. Il avait emmené ses cartes avec lui et comptait sur la chance pour trouver la vallée cachée. Il doutait sérieusement pouvoir arriver à Ilmaris en entier. Les spectres n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'organiser pour relancer la chasse. Sur les neuf, quatre traquaient l'anneau sans relâche, les cinq autres cherchaient à coincer Fili qui leur filait entre les doigts avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le cambrioleur et le prince faisaient front contre des ennemis implacables, uniquement concentrés sur la tache que leur avait octroyé leur maitre, rien d'autre. Le sort de Bilbo leur était égal et ils voyaient en Fili un magnifique butin à récupérer.

Le hobbit se laissa glisser contre le tronc, il avait marché, rampé et cavalé toute la journée sans arrêt, suivi des sentiers sauvages et hostiles, traversé des torrents glacés, un marécage infesté de moustiques et plusieurs buissons épineux qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin.

Il était temps qu'il prenne un peu de repos. Il posa sa tête contre l'arbre derrière lui. La conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Fili lui revint en tête et il sentit son cœur se serrer pour ce nain qui avait fait l'erreur fatale d'arriver trop tard. S'il serait venu ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait retrouvé son frère et tous deux seraient actuellement en train de vivre leur éternité unis dans la mort. Et Bilbo avec eux, massacré par ces spectres qui désiraient cet anneau maléfique et pour qui la vie de son porteur n'avait aucune valeur.

Kili lui avait sauvé la vie et avait sans doute sauvé plus d'une destiné de la terre du milieu, mais à quel prix ? Cela faisait trois jours que Fili arpentait sans relâche toute zone à sa portée et à chaque heure qui passait, il sentait son espoir s'évanouir. L'espoir de retrouver Kili, mais aussi celui de pouvoir un jour goûter de nouveau à la sérénité de la mort.

Il cherchait une âme qui n'existait plus, l'esprit de son frère était de nouveau enfermé dans une enveloppe charnelle, enfermé dans un monde auquel Fili n'avait plus accès.

_- Fili… on va le retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

_- Justement, je n'ai PAS de temps ! Tu ne comprends pas !  
- Pourquoi ? Que risques-tu ?_

_Le hobbit ressenti plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir que poussa l'âme à ses côtés. _

_- Concrètement, les Valars ne m'ont pas « ouvert » un passage pour que je puisse revenir, ils m'ont fait revenir, tout simplement. Ca veut dire que, si je ne retrouve pas Kili et que je ne reviens pas, mon âme va prendre en consistance et se créera une enveloppe charnelle pour s'adapter au lieu où elle vit.  
- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas si terrible._

La température autour d'eux diminua de quelques degrés et Bilbo frissonna de cette variation soudaine.

_- Ce n'est pas_ si_ terrible ?! Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte ? Si ça arrive, alors je serai condamné à errer sur cette terre pour l'éternité ! Et Kili, lui, il restera dans l'entre deux. On ne pourra ni se voir ni se parler, simplement ressentir légèrement la présence de l'autre, un souffle de temps en temps, un air de violon qui bercera nos rêves ou un éclat de rire, parfois.. Mais rien d'autre ! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle toi tu arrives à communiquer ainsi avec nous, mais normalement, les morts et les vivants ne peuvent interagir. Nous serions tous les deux condamnés pour l'éternité à nous côtoyer sans nous parler ou nous toucher. Mais ça, je suppose que tu ne le comprends pas non plus !  
_

_Bilbo baissa le museau piteusement._

_- Si, ce dernier point, je peux comprendre à quel point il est difficile à supporter._

La chaleur revint un peu et le spectre se rapprocha doucement.

_- Je suis désolé Bilbo, j'oublie que toi aussi tu es séparé d'une personne qui t'est chère. Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler, mais je crois que tu ne lui étais pas indifférent.  
_

_Bilbo haussa les épaules et tourna la tête._

_- C'est trop tard, il est parti maintenant et il n'a plus l'Arkenstone pour payer son retour…_

_- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Les Valars ne m'auraient pas laissé revenir pour une raison aussi futile, il s'agit d'une âme en détresse.  
- Futile… ?  
- Ecoute, toi et Thorin n'êtes pas les premiers à être séparés par la mort, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait même si je peux imaginer à quel point c'est difficile, mais, crois moi, ce n'est rien comparé à être séparé _dans_ la mort.. Toi, tu sais que tu le retrouveras, moi je n'ai que l'espoir et il s'amenuise de jour en jour… Il se peut que je ne le revoie jamais…_

Bilbo serra les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la douleur fluctuer autour de lui. Cette douleur… la même qui avait accompagné ses pas pendant une année entière. Aussi poignante et aussi désespéré que celle que Kili portait en permanence avec lui.

_- Tu as combien de temps ?  
- Pardon ?  
- En tant qu'âme ? Il te reste combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, plusieurs jours, des semaines peut-être avant que je sois incapable de revenir en arrière, ensuite, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps mon corps mettra pour devenir « palpable ».  
- Mais, ils ne t'en voudront pas ? Ils ne chercheront pas à te faire revenir ? Je veux dire, un corps immortel qui traîne comme ça dans la nature…  
- Vu le prix que j'ai payé, je pense qu'ils accepteront beaucoup de choses de moi et qu'ils se foutent de savoir ce que j'ai fait de leur don.._

_Puis, à la question muette que lui posa le hobbit, il répondit à regret,  
- ..Je ne pense pas cependant que ce soit suffisant pour faire ressusciter une deuxième personne…_

Un hurlement strident retenti et Bilbo se leva d'un coup. Il s'était endormi contre le tronc. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Il frissonna, le fond de l'air était glacial. Il sorti sa cape pour se couvrir puis se mit en route. Amon Sûl se dressait lugubrement devant lui. Une masse sinistre dont les ruines qui jonchaient son sommet se découpaient sinistrement dans l'éclat de la lune. Ainsi seul dans la pénombre menaçante de la nuit, le hobbit se sentait désespérément vulnérable face aux dangers qui le guettaient. Il accéléra le pas, les ombres semblaient se refermer de plus en plus sur lui et le son de sabots au loin roulait sur le sol. Il marcha vers l'ancienne tour de garde pensant y trouver un abri où se reposer.

Un cri bien plus poignant et plus froid que les autres se fit entendre, bien plus proche aussi. Le ton n'était pas le même. Ce ton là fit glapir Bilbo de terreur. Car même le hobbit l'avait entendu dans ce hurlement lugubre : l'appel.

L'un des cavaliers venait de trouver sa piste et il appelait les autres.

Il se mit à courir. Sous ses pieds, le sol tremblait à cause du galop des chevaux lancés à sa poursuite. Lorsque Bilbo arriva à l'ombre de l'ancienne tour de garde, il ne s'arrêta pas et pénétra à l'intérieur. Ses pas le conduisirent au sommet et, une fois acculé, il s'immobilisa et sortit Dard en se retournant.

Quatre spectres étaient là, chacun une épée dans les mains. Ils s'approchèrent de lui doucement. Ils savaient qu'ils le tenaient. Bilbo, malgré son envie de s'enterrer dans un trou pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se tint droit et serra les dents. Il sentit que Fili arrivait avant même que les créatures ne se mettent à siffler de rage. L'un des Nazgûls voulut se jeter sur lui avant que l'âme du prince ne puisse s'interposer mais Bilbo, qui avait tout de même bien appris durant la quête d'Erebor, réussit à parer le coup, faiblement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'esprit du blond puisse fondre sur ses assaillants. Cette fois-ci, les spectres noirs ne se laissèrent pas surprendre et ripostèrent.  
Fili eut beau se démener, les quatre spectres avaient l'avantage du nombre et de l'expérience et savaient l'utiliser.  
Mettre en charpie cette âme arrogante était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment dans leur esprit.

Bilbo ne put admirer ce combat effroyable qui opposait la lumière contre les ténèbres car, à sa grande horreur, cinq spectres de plus apparurent au sommet de la tour. Les neuf étaient au complet.

Le petit hobbit ne laissa pas la terreur le submerger et, dans un cri de guerre, il attaqua le Nazgûl le plus proche. Mais son esprit fut soudainement submergé par un désir violent de passer l'anneau à son doigt. Dard tomba au sol alors que sa main pénétra dans sa poche pour en sortir le bijou. Les spectres se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

- Bilbo, Non !

Fili fut sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse mettre l'anneau à son doigt, Bilbo reprit ses esprits et ils se redressèrent tout deux pour faire face aux neuf qui approchaient. Un murmure s 'éleva, rauque, sans âge, dépourvu de toute chaleur. Bilbo dégluti lorsque le Nazgûl prit la parole :

- Donnez nous le semi-homme, prince nain, au nom du seigneur Sauron.

Fili se contenta de frémir. De colère. Frémissement qui mourut lorsque le Nazgûl poursuivit,

- Vous semblez bien plus sage que cette âme que nous avons détruite il y a deux jours. Votre frère s'est montré très résistant à la torture, qui aurait pensé qu'un si petit esprit puisse endurer autant de souffrance ?  
- Fili, ne les écoutes pas !

Mais Fili n'entendit pas Bilbo, il se jeta sur le Nazgûl qui venait de parler et déchaina sa colère, son désespoir et sa peur sur lui avec des coups d'une violence redoutable. Mais il était aveuglé par la haine et son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à le contrer. Fili fut repoussé et le spectre se remit à parler de sa voix gutturale, sans âme :

- Toutefois, nous ne l'avons pas annihilé, laissez nous prendre le semi homme et nous vous dirons où nous l'avons laissé…

Bilbo paniqua, il sentait que la créature mentait, qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à faire en sorte que Fili baisse sa défense pour lui porter un coup fatal. Mais l'esprit du nain s'immobilisa lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait une chance de revoir son frère. Toutefois, il restait toujours entre Bilbo et ses assaillants.

- Fili ! Je t'en supplie, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Tu retrouveras ton frère, mais pas si tu laisses ton esprit se pervertir au son de ces mots !  
- Où est-il ? OU EST KILI !?

Fili chargea de nouveau et fut repoussé tout aussi facilement, son esprit vacillant entre un espoir violent et une rage puissante.

- Il y a, entre les Hauts du Sud et la vieille forêt, plusieurs miles au Sud-Ouest d'ici…

Et c'est à ce moment là que Bilbo le vit, le poignard de ce qui semblait être le leader des neuf, briller d'une lueur malsaine sous l'éclat de la lune. Fili, bien trop absorbé par les paroles du roi sorcier, ne s'aperçu même pas du danger qui le menaçait : la lame empoisonnée de Morgule, mortelle pour les vivants, fatale pour les morts, qui emprisonnait l'esprit de sa victime dans un lieu sans lumière, dans le monde des spectres noirs.

- Fili ! Attention !

Le hobbit se jeta sur le spectre du blond au moment ou le nazgûl frappa. Le hobbit ressenti une douleur intense, comme une flèche glacée qui lui aurait transpercé la chair, au niveau de son épaule. Il eut un hoquet de surprise alors que le froid se répandait dans tout son corps, il laissa Dard lui échapper des mains. Il aperçut dans un brouillard tourbillonnant l'âme de Fili se grandir pour ne ressembler qu'à un ouragan de colère et de rage. Il perdit connaissance alors que les cris des créatures déchiraient la nuit.

* * *

Kili tomba à genoux, il était à bout de force. Il estimait que cela faisait une journée qu'il déambulait dans le brouillard. Il était totalement déboussolé et n'avait aucun repère. Son ventre hurlait famine et sa vue se troublait tellement il avait sommeil. Mais il se releva avant que le brouillard et les êtres des Galgals qui s'y cachaient ne s'emparent de lui.

Il chancela un peu et ferma les yeux pour juguler un vertige. La présence soudaine d'un être des Galgals à ses côtés le fit bondir et, dans un geste désespéré, il trancha le bras de la créature qui hurla, un cri d'outre tombe qui lui donna la chaire de poule. Et Kili continua sa route en clopinant.

Et, soudain, comme par miracle, la brume disparut. Il venait de sortir des Hauts des Galgals. Il cligna des yeux, la luminosité était agressive pour ses pupilles qui n'avaient pas vu le jour depuis trop longtemps.

Il essaya de se repérer par apport au soleil et pris la direction de l'Est. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois devant le Smial de Bilbo, mais, de tous les lieux où il voulait aller, c'était le plus proche. Si jamais le hobbit n'y était pas, il prendrait le temps de recouvrir ses forces puis marcherait jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues.

Il ne tînt pas longtemps. Ce qui lui restait de force l'abandonna quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'il avait presque atteint une route. Et il s'écroula.

* * *

La douleur dans son épaule le brulait tellement elle était glacée. Il sentait le poison qui se répandait dans sa chair, dans son âme. Il entendait des voix autour de lui, qui raisonnaient de manière étouffée à son oreille, tels des murmures lointains.  
L'esprit de Fili, plus présent que jamais lui semblait très troublé, un mélange d'exaltation et d'inquiétude. Il semblait que le nain n'était pas seul, qu'il discutait, mais Bilbo n'arrivait plus à entendre ce que disait le spectre.  
A travers les brumes qui l'entouraient, il entendait une deuxième voix, plus grave, plus vieille, qui lui répondait.  
Des échos d'une conversation lui parvenaient sans qu'il ne comprenne le moindre sens des mots utilisés.

- Il est en train de passer dans le royaume des ombres (…) Je vais les amener tous les deux chez le seigneur Elrond, il saura leur apporter les soins nécessaires…

Bilbo gémit, il sentit des mains l'empoigner pour le mettre sur un cheval, le contact semblait pourtant tellement lointain, comme s'il s'était fait à travers une épaisse couche de vêtements. Mais la douleur ne refluait pas.

-… Non, vous, occupez vous de tenir les Nazgûls à distance, j'ai beau être magicien, mon pouvoir n'est pas encore suffisant pour que je puisse faire face aux neuf (…) Calmez vous, votre frère est blessé mais il est vivant, en chair et en os (…) Non, je ne sais pas ce est arrivé, le Seigneur Elrond pourra surement nous en dire plus…

Bilbo glapit, il eut soudainement l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, une force venait de lui empoigner le cœur pour le comprimer.

- … Calmez votre fureur, Esprit ! Vous allez les tuer tous les deux ! Vous devez me laisser votre frère, faites moi confiance, il ne lui arrivera aucun mal (…) Ne vous en prenez pas à moi, je l'ai trouvé ainsi sur la route de Bree…

Bilbo sentit les ombres l'entourer de plus en plus, la voix se faisait lointaine, il crut apercevoir Fili dans cet univers composé de brumes et de voix angoissantes, plus net et plus lumineux que jamais. Puis le nain disparut à son tour pour ne laisser place qu'à des ombres gigantesques et ténébreuses. Il apercevait des mains se tendre vers lui. Il entendait des voix lui ordonner de les rejoindre. Il voulut se débattre mais son esprit glacé n'avait pas la force ou la volonté de ruer. Il ressentait au loin l'esprit de Fili l'appeler et tenter de le rejoindre, mais il semblait qu'il soit bien trop éloigné dans le monde des spectres pour que le nain puisse lui venir en aide.

-… Tu as raison et les spectres s'attendent à ce qu'il les suive de son plein gré pour leur donner l'anneau, le roi sorcier a distillé une volonté très puissante à travers sa lame, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ils réussiront à faire de lui leur pantin (…) Bilbo va devoir se battre seul sur le terrain de l'ennemi, nous avons seulement à espérer qu'il tienne le temps nécessaire…

Le hobbit voulut crier lorsque les formes noires prirent en consistance pour l'approcher. Ils parlaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui le répugnait. Au son de ces mots, son âme se tordait et était prise d'une puissante envie de les rejoindre, de sortir l'anneau de sa poche pour le mettre à son doigt. Il résista, il tenta de fuir les spectres qui le menaçaient, de nier la tentation de l'anneau.

Il se trouva très vite entouré des neuf ombres. Il n'arrivait pas à se situer, il n'avait aucun repère, ni dans l'espace, ni dans le temps et ne savait où aller pour leur échapper, s'il le pouvait.

Encore une fois, les voix chuchotèrent en lui, il commençait à comprendre le sens des paroles, soit parce que le terme était clair, soit parce qu'ils parlaient dorénavant dans le langage courant.

- Viens à nous semi-homme, apporte nous l'anneau et notre maître saura te récompenser.

Le hobbit choisit de ne pas les croire. Il trouva une brèche entre deux créatures et réussit encore une fois à s'évader. Mais les Nazgûls étaient sur leur territoire et encerclèrent de nouveau l'esprit du semi-homme avec une aisance effroyable.

- Laissez moi tranquille, je ne vous donnerai rien qui puisse servir vos noirs desseins !

Une voix gutturale lui répondit alors que l'ombre la plus grande fusa sur lui.

- Nous saurons t'y obliger.

L'âme du hobbit se recroquevilla comme elle put, sa blessure à l'épaule se mit à le brûler furieusement et le feu glacé semblait se propager dans tout son corps. Les murmures reprirent, bien plus froids et plus puissants que jamais. Et Bilbo sentit une étreinte gelée prendre possession de son corps.

Puis, soudain, une autre voix résonna dans son esprit et supplanta les murmures des Nazgûls. Une voix qui fit diminuer considérablement la sensation de froid qui le torturait et qui apporta même un peu de chaleur en lui. Une voix que Bilbo n'avait jamais crut pourvoir entendre de nouveau un jour, même s'il l'avait désespérément rêvé, de tout son coeur.

- Tiens bon encore quelques instants Bilbo, j'arrive !


	6. Chapter 6

_La maison est derrière, le monde est devant.  
Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends.  
A travers l'ombre, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.  
Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit.  
Brumes et nuages noyés dans l'obscurité.  
Tout va se mêler  
__Tout va… Se mêler._

**Résurrection**

L'esprit de Bilbo se trouvait dans la dimension des spectres, à leur merci. Ceux-ci comptaient l'attirer ici entièrement, corps et âme, pour le capturer et le mener à leur seigneur. De la même manière qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de rendre corps à une âme, retirer toute consistance à un esprit ne leur était pas impossible. Ils avaient seulement besoin de temps, temps que l'esprit du hobbit cherchait à gagner en parvenant à s'esquiver et se soustraire aux spectres noirs.

La voix qui lui parlait lui donnait le courage et la force nécessaire pour résister à ses assaillants. Thorin allait arriver ici. Du monde des morts à celui des spectres, la barrière n'était pas épaisse et un esprit aussi déterminé que celui du roi déchu pouvait la traverser rapidement. Bilbo n'avait qu'à faire durer sa confrontation avec les nazgûls, tenir le plus longtemps possible et tout s'arrangerait pour lui.

Les spectres en étaient conscients et se firent plus violent et furieux encore, cherchant à corrompre son esprit le plus rapidement possible.

Le hobbit sentait sa blessure prendre plus en plus de place dans son corps, comme si elle l'englobait totalement. Il sentait aussi que la mort lui tendait les bras, comme un voile qui l'entourait dans lequel il n'avait qu'à se laisser glisser. Les Nazgûls s'arrangeaient pour ne pas qu'il parte dans cette dimension qui était hors de leur atteinte: s'ils le tuaient, ils le perdaient.

Ils réussirent à le coincer une nouvelle fois, le cernant de leur épée spectrale et Bilbo se tint devant eux, sans arme et vulnérable, se tenant droit et serrant les dents en entendant les spectres s'adresser à son esprit dans cette langue ignoble, conjurant son âme à les rejoindre.

Au moment où les lames s'abattirent pour l'épingler, il ferma les yeux en souriant et se laissa tomber dans les ténèbres, dans la mort, s'échappant de la meilleure manière à la menace qui l'entourait.

Ce ne fut pas dans les bras de la mort qu'il atterrit.  
Les Nazgûls hurlèrent de rage lorsque Thorin s'empara de leur proie pour l'emmener à l'abri.

* * *

Gandalf marchait à vive allure à côté de son cheval. Il portait Bilbo dans les bras et avait placé Kili sur l'animal. Le nain, abattu par la fièvre et l'épuisement, allait et venait difficilement entre l'inconscience et un état où son corps semblait éveillé mais son esprit encore troublé et très lointain.

Il entendit au loin le cri perçant d'un Nazgûl auquel répondit le sifflement hargneux de Fili. Le nain devait empêcher les créatures de s'approcher de Bilbo, plus ils étaient loin, moins ils seraient efficaces dans leur combat dans la dimension où le roi sorcier avait trainé Bilbo. Le semi-homme se montrait très résistant face à son poison et Gandalf eut même la surprise de sentir son corps glacé se réchauffer sensiblement.

Fondcombe n'était plus très loin maintenant, ils y étaient presque.

* * *

Fili repoussa son adversaire et ne prit pas la peine de se remettre en garde pour attaquer l'un des nazgûls les plus proches. Il ne pardonnerait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait à son petit frère et à Bilbo. Ce fut d'un revers furieux qu'il brisa la lame de son adversaire, il se redressa de manière menaçante et provoqua les spectres d'un sifflement haineux. Les neufs se rassemblèrent. Quatre de plus venaient d'arriver, Fili avait réussit son pari qui était de les tenir tous éloignés de Gandalf.  
Il roula des épaules et fit tournoyer son épée en essayant de ne pas se soucier de sa blessure au flanc. Il était censé être mort, aucune blessure n'aurait dû l'atteindre.

Les créatures l'encerclèrent, s'arrangeant pour ne lui laisser aucune issue.  
Ils s'approchèrent et Fili se mit gravement en garde, il n'allait pas les laisser lui faire du mal, il devait être présent pour le réveil de Kili, sinon ce crétin serait capable de se laisser mourir encore une fois.

Mais alors que les Nazgûls allèrent charger, ils tressaillirent et se mirent à hurler de colère. Ils firent volte face et sautèrent sur leurs chevaux avant que Fili n'ait pu réagir. Ils se propulsèrent sur la route. Sur les traces de Gandalf.

Le hobbit venait de leur échapper sur leur propre plan, ils devaient au moins le récupérer sur le plan physique. Leur tentative de l'obliger à leur amener l'anneau de son plein gré venait d'échouer, ils devaient maintenant utiliser la force brute.

* * *

Elrond sorti de la chambre en reculant, les mains devant lui dans une attitude qui se clamait inoffensive. Il referma la porte en serrant la mâchoire, les yeux brillants d'une rage contenue.

- Gandalf, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
- Je vous avais prévenu pourtant.  
- Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que des âmes les accompagnaient, mais vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de l'agressivité de ces âmes !

- Ecoutez Elrond, je pense que Kili et Bilbo viennent de vivre des instants très difficiles et que seules les interventions de Fili et Thorin les ont sauvés d'un sort pire que la mort.  
- Justement, que font-ils là ? Leur place est dans les halls d'Aulë, ces trois personnes devraient être mortes !  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous assistons à de telles résurrections. Nous devrions plutôt nous inquiéter au sujet de cet anneau qui serait, selon vous, l'unique forgé par Sauron.

Elrond lança un regard en coin à Gandalf et lui emboita le pas alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un petit salon, discutant de ce qu'ils devaient ou bien allaient faire dorénavant.

* * *

_- Qu'as tu fais ?!  
- Tu ne dois pas me blâmer Fili.  
- Tu viens de te condamner à une éternité dans ce monde, Bilbo finira par mourir lui, dans quelques dizaines d'années peut-être, mais lui ne sera pas éternel ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?!_

_- Tait-toi !_

L'âme Fili se résorba comme elle put et les deux blessés qui étaient dans la salle gémirent lorsque l'éclat de colère de l'esprit du nain explosa. Thorin se calma immédiatement et reprit une consistance supportable.

_- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Fili. Cette blessure allait le trainer dans le monde des spectres noirs, si je n'avais pas aidé Elrond à la colmater, les choses auraient été bien pire pour tout le monde.  
- Tu t'es condamné… Tu aurais pu rester de l'autre côté… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas reparti quand tu en avais le temps ? Pourquoi t'infliges-tu ça ?_

L'âme de Thorin eut un frémissement excédé et retourna auprès du chevet de Bilbo, il était devenue un esprit errant, à l'instar de Kili quelques jours plus tôt. La lame du roi sorcier avait trainé Bilbo dans le monde des esprits et Thorin l'avait ramener ici, mais ne s'en était pas retourné ensuite.

Il ressentait la présence du hobbit plus qu'il ne le voyait. Il fit volte face avant que l'envie de lui prendre la main ne devienne un besoin, un besoin qu'il ne pouvait assouvir.

- _Je ne sais pas, j'ai agit spontanément, sa blessure se refermait, le passage vers ce monde là avec. Je n'aurais pas eu d'autre occasions.  
_

Fili eut un sifflement désapprobateur alors qu'il parti auprès de son frère.

_- J'espère au moins qu'il en vaudra la peine._

L'âme de Thorin se tordit, il savait que Fili n'avait rien à reprocher à Bilbo, seulement le fait d'avoir attiré son oncle dans ce monde, de ne lui offrir que quelques années de compagnie contre une éternité de solitude. Le roi s'approcha de ses neveux et se tint quelques instant au dessus de Kili qui respirait régulièrement. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Gandalf l'avait retrouvé sur la route de Bree, plus mort que vif. Son corps retrouvé portait de nombreuses contusions et marques de brulures par le froid. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre pour savoir. Savoir si Kili avait toujours un esprit opérationnel ou bien si les Nazgûls l'avaient bel et bien détruit.

-_ Attend toi au pire Fili.  
- Je m'attends au pire. Mais Kili est plus puissant que ce qu'il laisse penser._

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobile, côte à côte auprès du jeune nain dont les paupières frémissaient quelques fois, signe d'un réveil imminent.

_- Que vas-tu faire ? Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir repartir d'ici. Je pourrais m'occuper de Kili en attendant qu'il te rejoigne. Ou alors, nous pourrions demander aux elfes de le libérer maintenant, tant que tu es encore là pour lui montrer le chemin._

L'âme de Fili trembla, il ne supporterait pas de voir la mise à mort de son frère, même si c'était pour le libérer de son enveloppe charnelle.

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, nous ne savons pas de quelle manière cela a été fait. M'est avis que les Nazgûls sont responsables de sa résurrection, je ne vois pas d'autres hypothèses et, si c'est le cas, je pense qu'ils ne l'ont pas seulement enfermé dans un corps de chaire.  
- Si tu attends trop longtemps, toi aussi tu seras bloqué dans ce monde pour l'éternité.  
- Avec Kili.  
- Peut-être pas pour toujours._

Un gémissement de Kili s'éleva et, immédiatement, Fili fut à ses côtés.

Kili ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir où il était et ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'il était toujours en vie. Les murmures qu'il pensait avoir entendu dans son sommeil venaient de se taire et il entendait maintenant son prénom qui était chuchoté à son oreille. Le courant d'air frais sur son visage acheva de le convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux et, même s'il ne vit absolument rien, il sut immédiatement que Fili était là. Il se redressa d'un coup et scruta la pièce pour se rendre compte que seul Bilbo partageait la pièce, allongé sur son lit. Kili ferma les yeux douloureusement et se recoucha, se demandant s'il avait rêvé.

Une nouvelle brise entêtante lui caressa la joue et, spontanément, il posa sa main sur le dos, bien à plat, sur le lit à côté de sa tête. Immédiatement, un petit tourbillon vint s'y placer.

Le brun ne chercha ni à analyser ni à comprendre et laissa un sourire immense lui barrer le visage alors que, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes de joie commencèrent à rouler sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que l'air au dessus de lui était troublé. Le souffle court, il s'assit et leva sa main devant lui. Le contact était tellement léger qu'il n'osait y croire, mais la différence de température, de pression ou bien la mouvance de l'air qu'il ressentait lui donnait bien l'impression de toucher un visage et pas n'importe quel visage.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait encore l'accès à la parole tellement un sentiment de bonheur insoutenable lui nouait la gorge, pourtant, il réussit à souffler dans un murmure.

- Hey, Fee, je n'espérais plus te revoir un jour tu sais.

Thorin, de son côté, s'éloigna pour offrir un peu d'intimité à ses neveux, s'il y avait eu une époque où il avait tout mis en œuvre pour les séparer, la chose n'était même plus envisageable aujourd'hui. Le roi ne voulait pas assister à ces retrouvailles aussi magnifiques que terribles, Fili et Kili ne partageaient pas le même plan et même s'ils semblaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été pendant un long moment, une grande distance les séparait toujours.

Et la chose sera identique pour Thorin et Bilbo, même si le hobbit avait quelque chose qu'il lui permettait d'interagir plus facilement que quiconque avec les esprits.

Le fantôme du roi profita de voir que tout était sûr pour s'évaporer et se rendre à Erebor. Il voulait voir comment allaient ses anciens compagnons et comment se portait son royaume et surtout, il avait besoin de remettre ses idées au clair. Il partit avant d'entendre l'éclat de rire de son plus jeune neveu qui tentait de rester brave face aux assauts d'un courant d'air hystérique qui le chatouillait sans répit.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :_  
_A Imladris elle se trouve_  
_Des conseils seront pris_  
_Plus fort que les charmes de Morgul._  
_Un signe sera montré_  
_Que le Destin est proche,_  
_Car le fléau d'Isildur se réveillera._  
_Et le semi-homme se dressera._

* * *

- Ha maintenant c'est bon ça suffit !

Le très stoïque demi-elfe Elrond se leva en balançant un livre qui traversa la pièce. Il n'avait pas loupé son coup, c'est juste que le projectile était passé au travers de sa cible. Il grommela et ramassa tous les papiers que le soi-disant courant d'air venait de faire voler. Un courant d'air ? En cette si belle journée ensoleillée ? Bin voyons. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de rire s'élever un peu plus loin. Foutus nains. Déjà, une créature de cette espèce, c'était difficilement supportable, ensuite, un nain qui faisait parti de la famille de Thorin (quand ce n'était pas Thorin lui même) c'était tout simplement insupportable, ensuite, un nain qui venait de ressusciter et qui avait donc conscience de la valeur de la vie, c'était juste imbuvable. Mais là : un nain ressuscité qui faisait partie de la famille de Thorin et qui avait EN PLUS un fantôme de compagnie. (qui était aussi un nain de la famille de Thorin)... là, c'était parfaitement intolérable et les Valars savaient à quel point maître Elrond était tolérant.

Le semi-elfe parti d'un pas excédé vers la chambre du hobbit dans laquelle il entra sans frapper, il aurait dû.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? Je vous croyais mort !

Thorin et Bilbo se regardèrent puis le roi relâcha la main du hobbit et se leva pour lui embrasser le front. Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il disparut. Elrond resta un instant à regarder l'endroit où se tenait le nain quelques secondes plus tôt puis il se tourna vers Bilbo, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- L'anneau de pouvoir n'est pas un jouet M. Sacquet ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser ainsi à votre guise pour rendre consistance aux âmes

En réponse, un tourbillon d'air le conduisit plus ou moins poliment dehors et la porte de la chambre lui claqua au nez.

Et, pour la énième fois de la journée, il cracha un subtil « La peste soit des nains ! »,

avant de repartir trouver un moyen de préserver sa demeure des fantômes qui la hantaient désormais.

Un courant d'air pressé passa à ses côtés, faisant voler ses cheveux et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entendre _encore_ l'un de ses gens hurler de terreur. Il prit sa respiration, se plaça dans un renfoncement du mur, compta jusqu'à trois et attrapa au vol une crinière de cheveux bruns qui passa en courant et en riant sous son nez.

- Cette fois je vous tiens jeune nain ! Je vais vous demander de tenir votre frère en laisse, son comportement est inadmissible.

Kili n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre qu'une pulsion le sépara du semi-elfe, les envoyant tout les deux contre les murs du couloir, chacun d'un côté.

Elrond se redressa pour faire face à Fili qui se dressait de manière menaçante entre lui et le jeune nain. Maintenant, même l'elfe était capable de deviner les contours de son corps.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient là et, plus ça allait, plus il était évident que Fili ne repartirait pas dans le royaume des morts.

Pourtant, s'il ne restait que pour attendre son frère, Elrond se ferait un plaisir d'abréger la chose. Mais il s'avérait que Kili était lui même dans une situation singulière : on ne lui avait pas rendue la vie, on avait donné une consistance physique à son âme, ce qui rendait donc un état un peu semblable à celui que Fili rencontrera dans les temps à venir : Coincé dans cette enveloppe et dans ce monde pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à prendre les voiles avec les immortels pour retourner dans les halls d'Aulë. Cela allait être très dur à supporter, pour le semi-elfe. Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir vivre assez vieux pour voir une telle hérésie se faire.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à penser : sauver sa peau face à la fureur de celui à qui il avait osé toucher le frère.

* * *

- Et ça fait mal ?

- Il existe un seuil où notre corps ne ressent plus la douleur, au contraire, on est comme prit d'une douce torpeur qui nous emporte loin.  
- Et ensuite ? Comment ça se passe ?  
- Vous êtes curieux jeune hobbit, mais après avoir vécu dans la mort, vous comprendrez que j'aspire parler d'autre chose que de ce fléau.

Bilbo leva les yeux vers Thorin et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur le lit du hobbit, suffisamment proche pour que leur genoux puissent se toucher.

- Fléau ? C'est donc si terrible que ça ?  
- Ce qui est terrible, ce sont les souvenirs, les regrets, les non-dits que l'on a emmener avec nous. Beaucoup d'âmes arrivent sans souvenir, ce sont les plus heureuses.

- Qu'avais tu emmené avec toi ? Comme souvenirs ?  
- Je me souvenais surtout de ces soirées d'hivers, lorsque je jouais de la harpe au pied du trône d'Erebor, l'acoustique à cet endroit était la plus belle, la plus pure.

Bilbo prit nonchalamment la main du nain et y traça des arabesques aléatoires du bout des doigts, ne croyant pas sa chance de pouvoir le toucher ainsi.

- Comme regrets ?  
- La manière dont cela s'est passé, la bataille, les négociations… J'aurais dû être plus fort…

La main de Thorin se renferma sur la sienne, emprisonnant ses doigts des siens et le hobbit leva de nouveau son regard vers lui.

-… Comme non-dits.. ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment puis Thorin leva la main, l'anneau passé à son doigt accrocha un rayon de lumière alors que le roi caressa doucement la joue du hobbit. Sans rajouter un mot, le nain approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbo. Le voulut. Une déflagration assez puissante détonna dans le couloir et ils entendirent distinctement leur hôte lâcher un sévère « Que la peste soit des nains » en s'éloignant. Thorin et Bilbo se redressèrent, se demandant si, oui ou non l'affaire méritait intervention, puis, finalement, le nain se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais leur dire deux mots, je reviens.

Bilbo le vit disparaître sans rien dire, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait voulut que Thorin l'embrasse. Non pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, mais surtout qu'il avait peur. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de relation avec un mort ? Si l'idée était tentante aujourd'hui, si ce moment était le plus beau de sa vie, il savait qu'il allait au devant de grands tourments et ce futur sombre entachait considérablement ses retrouvailles avec Thorin.

* * *

- Hey Fili, je me demandais, est-ce que tu arrives à me voir distinctement ?

Un courant d'air lui caressa gentiment la joue, marquant l'affirmation de Fili.

- Vraiment ? Dis moi, combien ai-je de doigts ?

Il senti trois petites brises s'échouer contre lui et il baissa sa main en souriant.

- Exacte !

Puis, son sourire prit en malice et il se dévêtu, entièrement.

- Je vais prendre un bain, tu viens ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son frère pour savoir que celui-ci venait de lever les yeux au ciel tout en lui rendant son sourire. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau annexée à sa chambre, frémissant de sentir le souffle caractéristique de son frère à ses côtés.

* * *

- J'ai envoyé des messagers aux seigneurs humains, elfes et nains concernés par cette histoire.  
- Ils mettront beaucoup de temps à venir.  
- L'usage que nous allons faire de cet anneau concerne tous les peuples libres de la terre du milieu, nous ne pouvons y remédier seuls.  
- Les cavaliers noirs n'ont pas été détruits, ils reviendront et ce ne sont pas les seules menaces qui planent aujourd'hui sur Fondcombe. Sauron sait où est l'anneau et ne tardera pas à venir le chercher.  
- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Gandalf ne répondit pas face au ton véhément d'Elrond et regarda le jeune homme assis nonchalamment un peu plus loin qui fumait tout en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille, l'humain fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'intéressa à son livre.

- Nous devons le détruire.  
- Si nous en avons les moyens.

Un courant d'air éteignit quelques bougies en se plaçant dans la salle. Elrond pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Vu la puissance qu'avait Fili en tant qu'âme, il n'osait pas imaginer de quoi l'esprit de Thorin était capable si on le contrariait.

- Thorin, il ne manquait plus que vous. Je pense que votre aide et celle de votre neveu, tant qu'il est encore sous son état éthéré, nous sera fort utile dans les prochains jours. Notamment votre capacité à voyager rapidement et à passer inaperçu. Accepteriez vous de nous venir en aide, même si vous n'appartenez plus à ce monde ?

L'âme de Thorin frémit en assentiment et le jeune humain qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant se leva pour prendre la parole :

- Curieux jour celui où les vivants font appel aux morts pour se protéger des morts. Mais cette guerre, même si elle a commencé sur ce plan qui ne nous concerne pas, va maintenant prendre place parmi nous et ce sera au tour du fer de se dresser contre le fer, je doute que Maître Ecu-de-Chêne, aussi puissant et utile soit-il, puisse nous venir en aide.  
- Et que proposez vous Aragorn ? Vous pressentez que la situation ira en s'empirant et vous avez raison. Mais nous sommes actuellement coincé ici et Sauron prend en puissance de jours en jours. Vous êtes encore jeune et empli de fougue, vous ignorez tout des périls qui nous menacent, comme beaucoup de gens ici.

Le descendant des Dunedains ne répliqua pas mais garda la tête haute et affronta Elrond du regard dans un « je n'ai pas peur » provoquant. De toutes les personnes ici, il était le seul, avec Gandalf et Bilbo, à avoir su apprivoiser Kili et acquérir suffisamment de confiance auprès de Fili pour que celui-ci le laisse approcher son frère. Et le demi-elfe voyait cela comme une trahison de la part de son protéger.

- Moi, je soutiens que vos émissaires mettront trop de temps à arriver, nous devons agir maintenant, avec les cartes que nous avons en main.  
- Vous voulez parler de deux fantômes, un nain ressuscité aussi farouche qu'un animal sauvage, un semi-homme cambrioleur blessé et un jeune blanc-bec inconscient ?  
- Vous avez oublié un semi-elfe imbuvable.  
- Et un magicien défraichi !

Une pulsion d'air soudaine de Thorin ramena tout le monde en place et le magicien et le semi elfe redevinrent sérieux. Gandalf se tourna vers Elrond et Aragorn.

- Je vais parler au nom de Thorin, dont vous ne pouvez entendre la voix, si vous me le permettez Thorin.

L'âme acquiesça et le mage reprit la parole :

- Il m'a rapporté qu'il s'est rendu en Erebor. Et y a appris que les nains de la Montagne Solitaire sont très inquiétés. Un messager de Mordor est venu a eux, demandant des renseignements sur les hobbits, sachant que l'une de ces créatures y séjourna un moment. Il paraitrait que Sauron ait demandé aux nains de retrouver ce semi-homme et de lui prendre l'anneau de gré ou de force et, en échange, il laisserait le Mont Solitaire en paix. La même menace aurait été faite aux gens du Val, au roi Bard.  
- Vous pensez qu'une guerre se prépare ?  
- Je le crains. Je n'ai juste pas la certitude sur le nombre de jours de paix qui nous reste à vivre.

L'air se froissa et Fili apparu aux côtés de Thorin. On devinait nettement mieux sa consistance par apport à l'âme du roi qui n'était que vent, celle de Fili ressemblait à une silhouette trouble.

_- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
- Ce bouffeur de salade vient seulement de râler pendant une demi-heure et je pense qu'il n'a pas fini de nous bassiner.  
_

- Soit, vous dites donc que nous devons agir vite, dans ce cas je vous écoute Gandalf, que devons nous faire ?  
- Nous devons nous préparer.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Dans le SDA, tous les membres présents au conseil d'Elrond arrivent un peu par hasard (Genre Gloïn et Gimli pour leur parler du messager de Sauron et prévenir Bilbo qu'il est recherché et dire aussi que Ori, Balïn et Oïn ont disparu et que tout le monde est très inquiet à Erebor, Legolas est là pour dire que Gollum (que les elfes des bois étaient censés garder), s'est enfuit, Boromir parce qu'il a fait un rêve étrange (les premières lignes du poème que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre sont tiré de ce rêve qu'il a fait) et plein d'elfes parce qu'ils se baladaient) Donc Elrond rassemble tout le monde en conseil express qui dure plusieurs jours et bien 60 pages et où l'on revoit l'intégrale de l'histoire de Sauron et de l'anneau et où tout le monde cherche des solutions. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de sauter ce passage qui est assez lourd mais ô combien enrichissant et que je vais profiter d'être dans ma fic pour dire que celà n'a jamais eu lieu.  
D'ailleurs, tous les petits passages que je met en haut de chapitre sont tirés du SDA (livre ou film).

NdA 2: Aragorn est un dunedain= longue vie. Il a 80 ans dans le SDA qui se passe 50 ans avant le hobbit. Donc là, il en a 40, j'en déduit qu'il est très jeune niveau maturité (je crois qu'il va vivre deux siècles ou bien un truc du genre, plus ou moins). Donc c'est pour ça qu'il parait comme ça: jeune blanc-bec inconscient.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cruauté réveille toi, Qu'importe le coup, Qu'importe la ruine, Et que l'aube soit rouge._**

* * *

**Le commencement**

- Je ne répondrai pas à la demande de votre seigneur !

_- Nous saurons nous en souvenir, semi-elfe, si vous prenez ce parti, nous n'hésiterons pas à bruler votre demeure et à asservir votre peuple !_

Elrond siffla de rage et retint son cheval qui s'énerva de sentir son cavalier si tendu.

- Nous ne voulons pas la guerre ! Nous n'avons pas ce que désire votre maitre et nous ne le chercherons pas pour vous !

_- Vous mentez, le semi-homme est avec vous et si vous refusez de nous le livrer, nous viendrons le chercher sans sommation !_

_- La question est close, démon ! Nous refusons de vous le livrer !_

Le semi-elfe leva les yeux au ciel et le nazgûl tourna vivement la tête vers Thorin dont la rage pulsait puissamment. Les deux spectres s'affrontèrent durement du regard.

_- Dans ce cas, c'est la guerre que vous nous déclarez, nain._

Elrond fit reculer son cheval tandis que l'âme de Thorin s'évapora. Le Nazgûl fit volte face et s'éloigna au galop dans un hurlement lugubre auquel répondirent plusieurs cris au loin.

Le semi-elfe dégluti et fit volter son cheval pour retourner à l'intérieur de ses murs.

L'activité dans Fondcombe y était intense, cela faisait plusieurs jours que les éclaireurs elfes relevaient une alarmante concentration de wargs, orques et trolls autour de la demeure, chose qui n'avait pas été démenti par les errances des deux spectres nains et cela faisait donc quelques jours que les elfes se préparaient à la bataille.

Mais la vallée cachée n'était pas une forteresse et la défendre relevait de l'utopie.

Les Nazgûls avaient appelé à eux tous les serviteurs et adorateurs de Sauron qui grouillaient dans la région et n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant d'organiser leurs troupes.

Dans la salle du conseil, l'agitation était à son summum. Les elfes étaient coincés ici et le savaient. Pourtant, pas un seul des hauts elfes n'envisageait l'hypothèse de donner le hobbit ou bien l'anneau en échange de la paix et la question tournait surtout autour de la manière de tenir le plus longtemps possible en attendant les renforts des elfes gris, dirigés par Glorfindel, des nains des Montagnes Bleues, appelés par Fili, dont la résurrection approchait alors à grand pas mais qui pouvait toujours voyager rapidement tout en se faisant comprendre des vivants, ou bien des soldats, plus éloignés, que dame Galadriel venait de faire partir de Lothlorien.

Bilbo, assit dans un coin, muré dans un silence douloureux, se fustigeait d'être la cause de la perte de cette si belle vallée à la renommée légendaire et souhaitait ardemment avoir eu l'idée de partir dans l'autre direction lorsqu'il avait s'agit de s'enfuir de Cul-de-Sac. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'une ombre se pencha sur lui et croisa le regard indéchiffrable du seigneur de ces lieux.

- Allons Bilbo, vous n'y êtes pour rien, tout notre malheur vient de cet anneau que vous avez eu la bonne idée de mettre hors de porté de nos ennemis.  
- Hors de porté… mais pour combien de temps ?

L'elfe et le hobbit se regardèrent gravement, sachant tout deux ce qu'il se passera si jamais cet anneau venait à tomber dans les mains de Sauron. Puis Elrond eut un pauvre sourire et tendit sa main pour encourager Bilbo à se relever.

- Je vous fait confiance, si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner, rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai enseigné et prenez le chemin que je vous ai indiqué, vous êtes léger et savez passer inaperçu, nos ennemis ne vous suivront pas et je sais que vous avez un ange gardien.

Le porteur de l'anneau hocha la tête et allait se saisir de la main qui lui était tendue. Mais un courant d'air apparut à ce moment et Elrond fit immédiatement un pas en arrière pour se préserver de la colère du dit ange gardien. Bilbo, quant à lui, se remit vivement sur pied et pénétra dans la salle vide la plus proche, le courant d'air sur ses talons. Il sorti l'anneau sans attendre et le nain apparut, lui sourit gentiment et le prit dans ses bras après lui avoir posé un baiser sur le front.

- Ils vont bientôt passer à l'attaque…

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher ça ?

- Rien qui ne soit en ton pouvoir.  
- Je suis pourtant le mieux placé pour arrêter cette folie.  
- Je te l'interdis !  
- Si je me livre à eux, le temps qu'ils découvrent que je ne porte pas l'anneau, toi où Fili aurez le temps de le mener à la Montagne du Destin.

L'étreinte se resserra et chacun pu constater que l'autre tremblait. Ils pouvaient faire ça oui, s'ils n'étaient pas si égoïstes…

Si Bilbo se sacrifiait pour offrir la diversion nécessaire à l'un des deux spectres pour se rendre en Mordor, s'ils détruisaient l'anneau, alors la terre du milieu serait sauve, alors Ilmaris ne disparaitra pas dans les flammes.

Tous ceux qui se préparaient aujourd'hui à la bataille en étaient conscients et cela rendait Bilbo malade de voir qu'autant de personnes partaient affronter la mort et la douleur pour les lui épargner.

- Je pourrai l'y emmener, je pourrai affronter Sauron et jeter l'anneau dans le feu sans que tu n'ai à te rendre.  
- Sauron est bien plus puissant sur le plan dans lequel tu te trouves que sur celui des vivants, il ne fera qu'une bouché de toi et récupèrera son anneau. Surtout que, nous savons tout les deux que ton esprit commence déjà à se corrompre, nous ne pouvons pas nier cette évidence et fermer les yeux. L'anneau te ronge Thorin, lorsque tu te trouveras au dessus des flammes, si tu sais que je suis encore en vie, tu ne le lâcheras pas parce que c'est l'unique porte que tu as pour pouvoir goûter à la vie ou même me tenir dans tes bras. Alors que si je me rends, si Sauron concentre toute sa volonté sur moi, si je tiens suffisamment longtemps avant qu'il ne me fasse disparaître, il ne fera pas attention à toi et tu sauras trouver la force ou le désespoir de…

- Tait-toi ! Les choses ne se passeront pas ainsi ! Tu m'entends ?  
- Thorin, tu es mort à cause de ta cupidité et de ton orgueil… Ne vois-tu là un moyen de changer les choses ? De te racheter ?  
- En me condamnant à une errance éternelle et solitaire dans ce monde en paix, me rappelant tous les jours de quelle manière a fini celui pour qui je me suis damné ? Je ne les laisserai pas mettre la main sur toi. Je ne regrette pas autant d'avoir rejeter les humains et les elfes que de t'avoir mis à la porte d'Erebor !

Bilbo s'accrocha à la tunique de Thorin et se colla plus encore à lui, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse et la terreur, le cœur tremblant de peur. Il avait beau dire, lui non plus ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Mais savoir qu'ils couraient au devant d'une guerre qui pourrait être évitée si seulement lui et Thorin faisaient chacun un geste, un geste fatal pour eux, mais qui résoudrait tellement de problèmes…

Et c'est ainsi enlacé qu'ils furent témoins de la première pluie de flèches enflammées qui s'abattit sur les contrebas des territoires de Fondcombe, mettant le feu aux jardins et à la forêt proche. Mais le pouvoir qui résidait dans la vallée ne resta pas endormi et l'eau, allié des elfes, fut la première à entrer dans la bataille. Dirigée par les hauts elfes de la maison d'Elrond, elle noya le premier incendie et riposta en attaquant les archers qui avaient eu le malheur de trop s'approcher.

Thorin plaça la tête du hobbit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans les boucles qu'il aimait tant, refusant de voir le désastre qui s'était mis en marche tandis qu'il sentait une culpabilité terrible monter en lui pour le ronger.  
Ces flèches là tombaient parce que Thorin refusait de ne plus pouvoir tenir Bilbo ainsi dans ses bras.

Puis ils se séparèrent, sourds à la clameur qui avait pris place en Fondcombe et Thorin caressa doucement la joue du hobbit.

- Que comptes-tu faire, porteur de l'anneau ?  
- Je.. Je pense que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'espoir ne soit plus permis, puis je partirai et je me rendrai au Mordor, de toute façon, tu seras avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage fermé, Thorin hocha la tête et repris le hobbit dans ses bras.

- Et toi ? Lorsque tu seras au dessus des flammes, sauras-tu faire le bon choix ?  
- Jure moi que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de jeter cet anneau dans le feu.

- Je le jure, de tout mon cœur, je le jure, j'espère seulement que celui-ci ne sera pas corrompu lorsque le moment arrivera.  
- Ne dis pas ça !

Thorin se tut puis se sépara du hobbit une nouvelle fois, il lui prit la main et l'entraina sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, il s'y assis puis attira le hobbit sur ses genoux avant de l'étreindre avec douceur.

- Thorin ? Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? Elrond a peut-être besoin de toi et Fili va arriver d'un moment à l'autre, si tu veux lui faire tes adieux…  
- C'est le bon moment. Tout va bientôt commencer et, dès que les choses seront en route, toi et moi, nous ne pourrons pas partager ce genre de moment pendant longtemps, voire peut-être plus jamais. J'ai déjà fait mes adieux à Fili. Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et se bouina contre le torse chaud du nain qui vint lui embrasser le front. Le hobbit avait refusé la moindre interaction physique avec Thorin, de peur d'y prendre goût et de ne pas pouvoir supporter le manque lorsque celui-ci adviendra. Mais, ainsi prisonnier des bras puissants de celui qu'il aimait tant, il décida que le nain avait raison et que, s'il y avait un temps pour les choses mauvaises et désagréables, il y en avait aussi un pour les bonnes choses, celles qui nous offrent des souvenirs à chérir.

Il se redressa alors et, tandis qu'une deuxième slave de flèches tombait sur la vallée, enflammant les fondations de la demeure d'Elrond, Bilbo passa une main dans les cheveux de Thorin tout en approchant son visage du sien.

Le baiser fut d'abord très doux : deux bouches qui se caressaient, des lèvres qui se rencontraient tandis que les langues se mêlaient. Puis, grisé, Bilbo se mit à genoux, cherchant à approfondir l'échange, le roi fit de même en lui attrapant la nuque et sa langue repoussa sans ménagement celle du semi-homme et pour aller découvrir sa bouche. Ce dernier passa ses doigts sous les habits de son nain pour caresser et découvrir son corps, ne sachant pas quand sera la prochaine fois qu'il pourra l'avoir sous son aspect physique. Il adora sentir la fermeté des abdos, la puissance des pectoraux qui frémirent sous sa main tandis que, de leur côté, les mains de Thorin parcouraient le dos du hobbit. Le baiser dura de longues minutes que chacun savoura, chacun faisant le plein de souvenirs, chacun sachant que, lorsque cela cessera, la réalité les rattrapera.

Néanmois, Thorin se sépara brusquement de Bilbo et resta immobile quelques secondes, ses lèvres frôlant celles du cambrioleur, semblant écouter un appel.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ca commence...  
- De quoi ?  
- Sa résurrection.

Thorin expira rapidement, posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles du hobbit, lui caressa la joue dans un geste d'adieu amère, lui ordonna de rester là, à l'abri, puis retira l'anneau. Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre pour le retour de Fili parmi les vivants, mais Elrond avait supposé que la chose sera sûrement très douloureuse et le roi ne voulait pas laisser son premier héritier, qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, seul face à la souffrance. Il savait que Kili sera là pour l'accueillir, mais, en attendant, son oncle allait être celui qui l'accompagnera jusqu'aux frontières de la vie.

* * *

- Lindir, mène tes troupes au ponton Est ! Normalement, l'accès est caché mais s'ils découvrent l'entrée, ils pourront pénétrer ici sans problème !

- A vos ordre seigneur Elrond !

Le garde héla ses soldats et les conduisit de l'autre côté de Fondcombe alors qu'un nouveau cri inhumain déchira l'air.

- Bon sang ! Où sont ces maudits spectres lorsque l'on a besoin d'eux ? Aragorn ! Où allez vous ? Ce combat n'est pas le vôtre, viendra le temps où votre sang sera appelé à se dresser, mais il n'est pas encore venu ! Retournez à l'intérieur !  
- Vous vous trompez, ce jour est arrivé, je ne laisserai pas Imlaris se consumer dans les flammes des serviteurs de Morgoth!

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre eux ! Aucun homme vivant ne le peut !

Un cri plus rauque se fit entendre non loin, appuyé par plusieurs autres grognements. Immédiatement, Elrond lança un ordre et une escouade de cavaliers elfes s'élança sur la troupe d'orque qui venait de pénétrer dans la vallée cachée. Aragorn désigna la source du bruit du menton.

- Contre eux, je puis me battre !

Et, avant que Elrond n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune Dunedain attrapa un cheval et se lança à la suite de la troupe de cavaliers. Le semi-elfe serra les dents en voyant la silhouette de son protégé disparaître à travers la fumée noire qui s'échappait des bâtiments en feu. Il talonna son cheval et s'élança en sens inverse, sur la route de l'Ouest, suivi de sa cohorte de chasseurs. Les deux cents cavaliers s'élancèrent au galop dans une formation serrée. Ils galopèrent un moment avant que le seigneur de Fondcombe ne lève le bras, immobilisant la colonne de soldats sur le pont principal. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'entendre un claquement de sabots sur le pavé et, à travers la pénombre de l'aurore enfumée par l'incendie se dressèrent neuf ombres de cavaliers immobiles qui leur faisaient face, de l'autre côté du pont. Elrond sorti son arme, imité par tous ses soldats et, en réponse, les créatures devant eux hurlèrent lugubrement, instaurant une terreur sourde dans le cœur des défenseurs elfes dont les chevaux paniqués se cabrèrent et ruèrent. Elrond raffermit sa prise sur son épée et lança la charge, les nazgûls en firent de même, les orques et trolls derrière eux rugirent avant d'abaisser leurs hallebardes et de tirer leurs armes.

* * *

Déterminée, Arwen traversa la demeure enflammée, elle vola par dessus les brasiers, traversa les écrans de fumée et rien n'arrêtait sa course. Elle se rendit au cœur des appartements consumés d'Elrond, là où ce dernier entreposait sa réserve de plantes et breuvages médicinaux. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter sur une étagère et s'empara de plusieurs remèdes avant de repartir aussi vite. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la clameur de la bataille au loin, cherchant à ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour son père et ce jeune humain dont le regard lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle retourna vers les habitations protégées qui avaient été épargnées par les flèches enflammées de leurs ennemis. Elle accéléra sa course lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau hurlement de douleur et serra les lèvres en se demanda par quel funeste destin les choses avaient pu si mal concorder.

La tension de la pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra était palpable et lui prit la gorge. Elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel gisait Fili, tremblant, sa peau translucide recouverte d'une sueur glacée et la mâchoire serrée à s'en briser. Elle lança un regard à Kili qui comprit et qui, lâchant la main de son frère, lui prit le menton et, d'une caresse, lui fit ouvrir la bouche. L'elfe ne perdit pas de temps et y versa le contenu d'une petite fiole. Ils le découvrirent ensuite rapidement et l'enduisirent d'une huile concoctée par le seigneur Elrond en personne.

- Ca suffira ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais c'est ce que je connais de plus puissant pour calmer un peu la souffrance…

Fili se tendit soudainement dans un râle de douleur et se cambra, un claquement sec se fit entendre et Kili du retenir un haut-le-cœur en entendant les tendons et les nerfs prendre leur place. Le corps du blond reprenait consistance et ça ne se faisait pas sans douleur.

- Combien de temps cela va durer ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose…

Kili serra les lèvres à défaut de pouvoir fermer les yeux et reprit la main de son frère qui s'agrippa à la sienne de toutes ses forces, le brun ne dit rien et n'exprima pas sa douleur, mais la poigne retrouvée du blond lui avait déjà cassé plusieurs doigts depuis que cela avait commencé, depuis que son corps recouvrait enfin la force qu'il avait perdu.

Un nouveau hurlement franchit les lèvres du blond et Kili serra les yeux à s'en faire mal lorsqu'il entendit les muscles se déchirer pour prendre en matière.

Plusieurs plaies s'ouvraient et se refermaient à intervalles irréguliers et un sang d'un carmin transparent s'écoulait. Kili les reconnaissait toutes, ces blessures, c'étaient celles que Fili s'était faites lors de sa première vie, celle sur le flanc avait été récoltée lorsqu'il avait trente ans et qu'il avait participé à sa première bataille. Le brun n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre un os se casser, sans surprise, faisant hurler Fili, et il se rappela du jour où son frère avait fait une chute avec son cheval après que l'animal ait été abattu d'une flèche, le plus vieux n'avait pas pu utiliser son bras pendant plusieurs mois dû aux multiples fractures qu'il avait y eu. Fili hurla à nouveau lorsque les os de son bras se soudèrent rapidement, reprenant cette petite malformation qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa chute. Le blond lui sera rendu à l'identique, Kili souffrait seulement de devoir en passer par là et redoutait le moment où il verra l'immonde balafre se former sur son torse, signe que Fili ne sera jamais totalement en vie, ni vraiment mort.

Mais malgré tout, Kili ne cédait pas au désespoir parce que la peau de son frère prenait de plus en plus de couleur, son corps était de plus en plus chaud et ses cris, même s'ils portaient cette douleur intenable qui faisait frémir Kili, étaient de plus en plus discernable à l'oreille, et non plus à l'âme.  
Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et le brun se mordit la joue en fermant les yeux, cherchant à juguler les larmes de douleur. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il retrouverait sa main, mais il n'allait sûrement plus pouvoir l'utiliser avant un bon moment.  
L'air frémit et Kili se doutait que, de l'autre côté, sur un autre plan, Thorin tenait aussi la main de Fili qu'il accompagnait dans son retour à la vie en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes teintées d'un adieu douloureux.

Kili posa ses yeux sur son frère lorsqu'il sentit, puissant, libre et fougueux, le cœur se mettre à battre irrégulièrement, à grands coups désordonnés, envoyant le sang reprendre ses droits.

Arwen, quant à elle, avait quitté la pièce, estimant que ce qu'il s'y passait était bien trop intime pour qu'une inconnue comme elle puisse y assister, déjà que les elfes étaient très pudique face à la mort, alors pour ce qui concernait une résurrection...

Elle tira son épée lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui lui glaça les entrailles. Sortant de l'habitation, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un warg qu'elle mit à mort d'un mouvement fluide, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Mais dans son cri d'agonie, l'animal appela ses alliés, qui vinrent encercler la femme elfe. L'étoile du soir se dressa, prête à protéger les deux jeunes nains qui accueillaient la vie au milieu d'une bataille en phase d'atteindre son apogée.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Un homme qui fuit sa peur peut bien découvrir  
_****_Qu'il n'a fait qu'emprunter un raccourci pour la retrouver._**

* * *

Bilbo prit sa respiration et abaissa la poignée. La vieille porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, découvrant un tunnel plongé dans une obscurité que la lueur bleutée de Dard ne parvenait pas à percer. Il attendit quelques instants, se demandant s'il faisait bien de partir maintenant où s'il ne devait pas attendre encore un peu. Thorin n'était pas réapparut depuis le début de la bataille et le hobbit se doutait que, s'il n'était plus aux côtés de Fili, il avait sûrement dû rejoindre Elrond au combat.

Les elfes se défendaient bien, la bataille tournait à leur avantage, mais Fondcombe brulait et beaucoup d'orques et de créatures y avaient pénétré, à la recherche de Bilbo et de son anneau. Ce fut Aragorn qui l'avait retrouvé au bon moment et qui lui avait ouvert la voie pour l'escorter jusqu'au tunnel qui lui permettrait de partir d'ici. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux faces au passage sombre, hésitant encore à tourner le dos à la demeure enflammée, à l'espoir de croire encore que les elfes puissent contenir les forces ennemies. Puis, ils entendirent un Nazgûl crier, un deuxième lui répondit. Tous les deux proches, très proches. Les spectres venaient de percer les rangs d'Elrond et se déplaçaient maintenant sans résistance dans la vallée.

- Vous devez partir. !  
- Ils tueront tous ceux qui se dressent devant eux, je ne veux pas en être le responsable !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est la responsabilité de l'anneau qui vous incombe, le sort de ces gens sera pire que la mort si ces créatures parviennent à vous mettre la main dessus.  
- Vous avez tord de me faire confiance, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un her…  
- Chut ! Cachez vous !

Aragorn poussa le hobbit sans ménagement dans un recoin et se colla au mur à son tour après avoir dégainé sa lame, les orques passèrent sans les voir et continuèrent leur course vers les habitations éloignées en suivant un cavalier noir. Bilbo constata que le jeune humain s'était tendu et suivait la troupe d'un regard brulant.

- Vous devez partir, maintenant !

Bilbo acquiesça et se tourna vers le tunnel sombre, prit sa respiration et s'y engagea, soulagé de constater que l'humain l'accompagnait.

* * *

_- Ecarte toi de notre chemin, femme elfe, ces nains ont réveillé notre colère, nous venons répondre à leur provocation._

En réponse, Arwen leva sa lame et ne fit pas mine de s'écarter de la porte de la chambre où se tenaient les nains. Les trois Nazgûls tirèrent leurs armes et s'avancèrent sur l'elfe.

Un premier coup tomba, l'acier elfique chanta en retour et la riposte fut implacable. Vive, Arwen attaqua à son tour, jouant agilement avec les lames qui s'abattaient sur elle, parvenant à garder les spectres à distance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un premier coup qui l'étourdit et l'empêcha d'en parer un deuxième, lui ouvrant le flan. La lame du nazgûl le plus proche siffla lorsqu'il l'abaissa sur l'elfe pour lui porter le coup fatal, mais un tourbillon puissant s'éleva face à eux et les expulsa sur plusieurs mètres tandis que le spectre de Thorin se dressait de manière menaçante aux côtés de l'elfe essoufflée, devant la porte.

Les Nazgûls hurlèrent et les orques, wargs et gobelins qui, jusqu'à maintenant, s'étaient contentés de les laisser faire et d'observer, chargèrent violement, submergeant l'elfe et l'esprit du nain qui se mirent eux aussi à l'attaque.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kili déposa un baiser sur le front maintenant brulant de son frère. Il lui embrassa doucement les yeux clos, les joues et les lèvres puis il se leva et pris son arme d'une seule main, l'autre ayant été trop malmenée par la poigne de Fili pour qu'elle puisse encore lui servir.

Le jeune nain se dressa face à la porte que des orques, qui venaient de passer outre la défense de la femme elfe et de l'esprit du nain, étaient en train de défoncer.

La première créature qui pénétra dans la pièce mourut sur le coup lorsque la lame du nain lui transperça la poitrine, la jugulaire du deuxième fut tranchée furieusement et ceux qui suivirent connurent un sort similaire, mais les assaillants continuaient de s'amasser sur l'ouverture.

* * *

Elrond acheva le troll et fit volter son cheval, les cors elfes résonnèrent sur le champ de bataille, leurs échos poursuivant les ennemis en déroute. Les agiles destriers elfes pivotèrent, les rangs se resserrèrent, les lances s'abaissèrent et, à la suite du semi-elfe, les soldats chargèrent à nouveau, sur Fondcombe, afin d'y nettoyer la vermine qui y avait pénétré.

* * *

Bilbo suivit le couloir qui bifurquait et ralenti un peu pour attendre Aragorn qui le rattrapa bientôt en sortant une nouvelle flèche de son carquois qu'il encocha agilement. Sans perdre de temps, l'humain fit volte face sur quelques foulées, banda son arc, visa et tira. La flèche fit mouche et l'un des gobelins qui les poursuivaient s'écroula dans un râle d'agonie.

Ils n'avaient pas eut à attendre longtemps avant que des gobelins ne trouvent l'entrée du tunnel et ne s'y engouffrent et, malgré l'avance qu'avaient le porteur de l'anneau et son compagnon, leurs assaillants les rattrapaient rapidement. Ce passage était censé les emmener de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux, ils savaient donc qu'ils avaient encore du chemin avant de ressortir à l'air libre et qu'ils étaient actuellement coincés avec ces gobelins qui avaient pour ordre de ramener le semi-homme et de tuer toutes les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Les flèches d'Aragorn tuèrent encore quelqu'un de leurs poursuivants avant que le Dunedain ne juge préférable d'économiser le contenu de son carquois. Ils continuèrent donc de courir, fuyant la clameur des gobelins à leurs trousses.

* * *

Thorin siffla de rage en attaquant de plus belle. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur les trois Nazgûls qui le cernaient et devinait avec effroi que, un peu plus loin, malgré les efforts de la fille d'Elrond, des orques avaient pénétré dans la salle où gisait Fili qui ne s'était pas encore relevé de sa résurrection.

Le grand nain savait que le blond était dorénavant immortel et que son enveloppe charnelle était capable d'encaisser tous les coups, fatals ou non. Mais par contre, il craignait pour la vie de Kili, car personne n'était encore en mesure de dire ce qu'il adviendrait du plus jeune, notamment de son âme, si son corps venait à être détruit.

Il jura lorsqu'une lame spectrale lui érafla la joue, répandant une intense et désagréable sensation de froid en lui, une sensation qu'il connaissait de mieux en mieux, à cause de l'anneau. Le nain répliqua et chercha une nouvelle fois à s'extraire de l'encerclement dans lequel il se trouvait, afin de rejoindre ses neveux. Mais les Nazgûls l'en empêchèrent et l'attaquèrent de plus belle.

Ils firent ainsi l'erreur de réveiller le courroux du spectre du roi.

* * *

Kili para la lame qui venait sur lui mais ne répliqua pas, trop occupé à esquiver un deuxième coup qui menaçait de le décapiter. Il s'abaissa souplement et parvint ainsi à éviter le poing qui le visait. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait arrêté de se battre, submergé qu'il était par les ennemis qui s'en prenaient à lui. Il cherchait maintenant à survivre, rien d'autre, tout en empêchant l'accès de la chambre à ces monstres qui en voulaient à leur vie et surtout, à ce que leur capture permettrait dans l'optique d'un marchandage avec le porteur de l'anneau si celui-ci continuait de filer entre les doigt de ses ennemis.

Kili ne parvint pas à esquiver le coup de pied qui l'envoya brutalement au sol et il fit l'erreur de lâcher son épée dans sa chute. Sonné, il se redressa et chercha à récupérer son arme, mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Son souffle eut un accro lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourra pas parer la lame qui venait sur lui pour l'achever. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait détourné le regard que lorsqu'il entendit le fracas caractéristique de deux armes qui s'entrechoquent et le brun ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir la tête de son assaillant rouler au sol. Une ombra le couvrit et Kili leva le regard, il resta immobile lorsque Fili passa à côté de lui d'un pas conquérant, l'épée de son frère dans les mains, son torse nu portant sans pudeur la cicatrice monstrueuse qui lui avait retirer la vie. Le blond passa à l'attaque sans prévenir, vif, puissant, implacable et surtout, sans aucune peur qui retenait ses coups. Il était déjà mort de toute façon, il ne craignait plus rien.

Le guerrier ressuscité massacra sans peine une multitude d'ennemis avant que leurs assaillants ne se rendent comptent qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui et ne cherchent à prendre la fuite, mais, de l'autre côté de la porte, Arwen avait mené son propre combat et tailladait maintenant l'arrière garde de la troupe. Ce fut elle qui décapita le dernier orque présent. Fili la retint lorsqu'elle fit mine de se rendre du côté des trois Nazgûls qui combattaient encore contre Thorin, ou plutôt, qui essayaient de combattre. Car la puissance de la colère du nain était telle maintenant qu'il parvenait à repousser tous leurs coups aisément, maitrisant de mieux en mieux le terrain des spectres sur lequel il devait se battre depuis le retour de son âme en terre du milieu.

Lorsque les soldats d'Elrond revinrent en Fondcombe et qu'ils commencèrent à y massacrer toutes les créatures présentes, les Nazgûls prirent la fuite sans demander leurs restes, conscients que, ce coup-ci, la victoire ne leur appartiendrait pas.

Lorsque leurs ennemis disparurent, Kili se remit debout difficilement, toujours un peu étourdi. Il se précipita néanmoins à l'extérieur et Fili n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner l'étreinte de son petit frère. Dans un mouvement fluide, le blond attrapa une cuisse pour soulever Kili qu'il plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, arrachant un glapissement de surprise au plus jeune qui ne s'attendais pas à ce que le plus vieux réponde si violemment. Mais le calme était revenu par ici et Fili venait de recouvrer l'usage de ses sens, il comptait bien en profiter dès maintenant. Il embrassa avec dévotion la gorge de son petit frère, grignotant la peau, se régalant des tressaillements engendrés, des caresses qu'il sentait dans son dos et des cuisses qui s'étaient refermées sur sa taille. Lorsque Kili tira impatiemment sur ses cheveux, il abandonna sa gorge pour s'en prendre à ses lèvres, se pressant plus encore contre ce corps qu'il avait pensé perdu à jamais et dont le manque lui avait été douloureux. A l'instar de leurs lèvres, leurs larmes se mêlèrent et les sanglots de joie s'étouffèrent dans leur gorge ou alors se brisèrent dans le baiser, noyant les mots qu'ils pouvaient enfin se dire.

Fili gémit d'un plaisir intense lorsque les dents de Kili se plantèrent dans la peau de son épaule, faisant jaillir un sang carmin, preuve irréfutable qu'ils faisaient maintenant partis tous les deux du même monde.

Ils restèrent de longs instants ainsi enlacés, sourds à la clameur de l'incendie qui rongeait Ilmaris, tremblant de ce bonheur poignant qui leur était tombé dessus, un bonheur auquel ils avaient cru ne jamais pouvoir goûter à nouveau. Le bonheur de pouvoir tenir l'être aimé dans ses bras, le bonheur de vivre, celui de former une unité, à deux,  
Puis, l'un d'eux retrouva l'usage de la parole, il s'en servit pour murmurer de manière désordonnée tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à l'autre durant cette dernière année. Ils se chuchotèrent des paroles d'amour, des promesses, des vœux, entrecoupés par des baisers tantôt passionnés, tantôt doux et tendres.

Ce fut Arwen qui les ramena à la réalité d'un toussotement gêné, s'ils étaient maintenant hors de danger, la bataille était loin d'être finie et les cavaliers elfes continuaient de nettoyer la demeure envahie. Le regard ancré dans celui de son frère, lui caressant tendrement la joue, Fili s'adressa à l'elfe, sans la regarder.

- Où est notre oncle ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, il a disparu dès que nos ennemis ont été mis en déroute.

Les nains finirent par se séparer à contrecœur pour lui faire face et Kili, toujours collé à Fili, qui ne voulait plus le lâcher, fronça les sourcils, il pensait avoir sa petite idée sur la question.

- Il s'est sûrement rendu auprès de Bilbo, j'ai entendu parler d'un tunnel qui le ferait sortir d'ici, pourriez vous nous y conduire ?

La femme elfe acquiesça et prit les devant, suivie par les deux nains. Ils attrapèrent en route de quoi habiller et armer l'ainé, une armure elfique rutilante forgée pour l'un des deux frères d'Arwen lorsqu'il était enfant, semblable à celle que portait Kili aujourd'hui.

Arrivés devant le tunnel, l'elfe n'hésita pas et s'y engouffra sans perdre un instant, tournant le dos à sa maison en flamme, affirmant tacitement qu'elle aussi prendra part à cette aventure.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tout ce que nous avons à décider,  
**__**C'est ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est imparti.**_

* * *

Une nouvelle bourrasque d'une violence rare explosa dans le tunnel. Les gobelins cherchèrent à s'échapper mais la force de l'ouragan les envoya se fracasser contre les parois. Le hurlement du vent ne parvint pas à couvrir les craquements écœurants des os qui se brisent et les cris de douleur et de terreur que poussèrent les créatures prises au piège par la colère de Thorin. Les nazgûls avaient déjà réveillé son ire en tentant de prendre le dessus sur lui un peu plus tôt, mais il pensait s'être calmé, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive Bilbo encerclé par ces immondes gobelins.

Le hobbit haleta et porta sa main à sa tempe, à l'endroit où la masse qui l'avait jeté au sol avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que Thorin n'intervienne. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais sa vision était troublée par la douleur, il ne devinait que les corps des gobelins qui percutaient violement les murs de pierre. Il sentit des mains l'empoigner et, pensant que c'était encore l'une de ces bêtes qui cherchaient à s'emparer de lui, il se débattit comme un diable, sourds aux paroles apaisantes qu'Aragorn cherchait à lui murmurer.

Thorin s'assura qu'aucune de ces créatures n'ait survécu avant d'éjecter sans ménagement le jeune humain qui tentait en vain de calmer le plus petit. Thorin avait vu le coup partir, il était arrivé au moment où le gobelin avait brutalement tenté d'assommer son hobbit afin de s'emparer de lui plus facilement, mais Bilbo avait évité le premier coup, mais pas le deuxième, celui qui lui avait percuter la tempe, moins ajusté, il ne pu que le mettre à terre, le gobelin avait levé la masse une troisième fois, mais l'ouragan l'avait cueilli à ce moment et il fut le premier à hurler sa douleur, le corps désarticulé gisant au pied du mur qu'il avait percuté.

Thorin n'avait mis que quelques minutes pour se débarrasser ensuite de la troupe de gobelins et il n'apprécia pas du tout la vu du jeune humain penché sur le corps de Bilbo, surtout qu'il lui maintenait les poignets pour éviter de se prendre un coup et qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux pour le calmer. Une fois Aragorn balancé au large, Thorin avait pris place auprès de son Hobbit, transformant sa main en brise fraiche et légère qui vint caresser la blessure juste sous l'oreille de Bilbo. Le voile de douleur qui stagnait dans ses yeux s'évanouit peu à peu et le souffle du plus petit se fit moins laborieux, si bien qu'il fini par fermer les paupières pour profiter encore un peu de la présence invisible de Thorin.

Puis, le dunedain s'avança et aida le hobbit à se redresser malgré le frémissement furieux qu'il sentit dans l'air autour de lui. Ils reprirent la route en dévalant le tunnel et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une cavalcade derrière eux. Bientôt, Kili, Fili et Arwen déboulèrent, évitant comme ils le pouvaient les flèches des orques à leur trousses et tentant parfois de riposter dans leur course. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Thorin pour mettre à terre le groupe ennemi puis pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses neveux ne soit blessé.

Ils mirent ensuite quelques heures pour sortir du tunnel, au delà des Monts Brumeux et, une fois à l'air libre, ils montèrent un campement, à l'abri des arbres pendant que Thorin, de son côté, fit un tour afin de s'assurer que les alentours étaient bien sécurisés.

Arwen ramassa rapidement suffisamment de branches et de feuilles mortes et fit craquer son briquet pour allumer un petit feu. Elle resta agenouillée quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient doucement, l'esprit concentré sur sa demeure détruite qu'elle avait quittée .

- Etes vous blessée, ma Dame ?

L'elfe sursauta lorsque le jeune Aragorn s'approcha d'elle avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Elle secoua vivement la tête en négation, elle ne voulait pas que l'humain la soigne, surtout qu'elle n'avait seulement que quelques égratignures sans grande importance. Arwen offrit un petit sourire au dunedain qui n'insista pas et fit demi tour en haussant les épaules, après tout, la fille d'Elrond était assez grande pour être capable de s'occuper d'elle même sans son aide. Aragorn s'assit un peu plus loin et sortit distraitement sa pipe qu'il bourra et alluma sans vraiment se soucier du regard que les deux jeunes nains ressuscités venaient de poser sur lui. Bilbo, qui n'avait pas manqué le regard avide de Kili, eut la bonne idée de sortir sa propre pipe et son sachet de tabac qu'il proposa aux neveux de Thorin. Les yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement et Kili lui arracha pratiquement le cadeau des mains avant d'entrainer Fili un peu plus loin pour déguster tranquillement la meilleure herbe de la Comté.

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû, c'était enfin l'occasion pour eux de se sevrer, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils fumaient trop._

Bilbo sursauta violement et manqua de tomber du tronc où il était assis.

- Thorin ?! Par pitié, préviens moi quand tu es ainsi près de moi !

L'esprit eut un petit rire amusé et s'assit sur le tronc à côté du hobbit. En réalité, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bilbo ne l'entende si distinctement. Il se contenta d'observer ses neveux qui riaient un peu plus loin. Kili assis entre les jambes de Fili qui était adossé à un tronc d'arbre, tous deux s'échangeant régulièrement ou la pipe ou un baiser selon leur gré. Thorin détourna le regard lorsqu'il comprit que, si la main de Fili n'était pas visible, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle se baladait dans un endroit que la décence interdisait de nommer, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kili. Le spectre s'intéressa de nouveau au cambrioleur, qui retirait nerveusement du bout des ongles l'écorce du tronc sur lequel il était assis. Thorin eut un frémissement désagréable lorsque son regard accrocha l'anneau qui pendait au cou du hobbit et du retenir ses mains de se tendre vers le bijou pour s'en emparer.

- Thorin.. ? Tu es là ?

- _Toujours._

- Est-ce que… tu pourrais… Me donner ta main, s'il te plait ?

Sans rien dire, l'esprit tendit son bras au hobbit qui, à tâtons, réussi en s'en emparer, puis, ses doigts remontèrent le long de l'avant bras en palpant consciencieusement le corps spectrale pour en atteindre la main. Il joua ensuite avec les doigts jusqu'à définir où se trouvait l'indexe qu'il garda d'une main tout en décrochant l'anneau qui pendait à son cou de l'autre. Il attrapa le poignet invisible alors qu'il passait le bijou au doigt du nain qui se laissait faire puis, timidement, avant même que Thorin ne reprenne consistance, il tira sur le bras pour l'amener là lui, sans lâcher son poignet et attrapant fermement le biceps ferme pour empêcher Thorin de chercher à s'éloigner. Le cambrioleur ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, frissonna de plaisir lorsque la main du roi, dont il n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras, se posa sur sa cuisse, qu'elle malaxa tranquillement. Le semi-homme finit par attraper l'épaule du plus grand pour se coller à lui tandis que Thorin fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la taille sensible, ce qui amena Bilbo à se cambrer et gémir sous le touché de ses doigts. Le baiser dura encore de longs et délicieux instants, en rien troublé par la quiétude de la nuit qui s'installait et le crépitement du feu, un peu plus loin. Puis, les lèvres se séparèrent, Bilbo mis quelques secondes pour se demander comment et quand il avait bien pu finir sur les genoux de Thorin avant d'hausser les épaules et de glisser sa joue le long de celle, barbue, de son nain, puis, il alla se nicher dans le creux de son cou et se mit à sourire béatement lorsque les bras puissants se refermèrent sur lui pour le plaquer plus encore contre ce corps qui était censé être aujourd'hui froid et immobile, gisant dans les profondeurs d'un tombeau de pierre.

- Je t'en pris Thorin… Ne retire plus jamais cet anneau.

En réponse, le nain resserra son étreinte, manière tacite de dire au hobbit que la chose est impossible, qu'il faut s'y résigner et profiter, tant qu'ils le peuvent. Le hobbit entendit un soupir désespéré poindre dans la poitrine du nain et il en comprit l'origine lorsque les héritiers déchus prirent la parole:

- Oula ! Mais… Le feu est en train de s'éteindre !

- Ha, ça oui ! Il faut faire quelque chose !  
- Et si on allait chercher du bois ?  
- Bonne idée, on va y aller à deux, comme ça, on ramènera deux fois plus de bois !

Assise près du feu, Arwen eut la délicatesse d'hausser un sourcil et ne chercha pas à faire remarquer aux deux jeunes nains que son feu allait très bien merci beaucoup, surtout qu'elle se doutait que Kili et Fili allaient revenir les mains vides. Thorin se contenta de grogner doucement en voyant Fili pousser de manière urgente et précipitée son frère, ou plutôt, amant, vers la masse sombre de la forêt en se lamentant sur l'état du feu. Le roi allait apostropher ses neveux mais la bouche de Bilbo vint se sceller à la sienne, ce qui permit aux deux tourtereaux de s'évanouir dans la nature sans que Thorin ne les rappelle.

- Thorin… nous sommes loin de Fondcombe, le lieu est sûr, ils peuvent s'éloigner de nous quelques heures, ils ne risquent rien…

- Là n'est pas la question ! Ils ont beau être morts, ils restent des princes d'Erebor, j'aimerai qu'ils agissent en tant que tel. Au moins en public.  
- Ils ne sont pas seulement morts ! Kili a été torturé par les Nazgûls et tous les deux ont passé une année entière à errer dans la mort, seuls et désemparés…

- Je le sais et je n'ai pas l'intention de les séparer, seulement de leur demander de s'éclipser de manière plus distinguer que cela. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit maintenant… M'est avis que Fili a seulement attendu d'être hors de porté de voix pour épingler son frère contre un arbre et lui écarter les cuisses.  
- Allons, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir… Ils viennent de retrouver leur corps, ils veulent en profiter…

Bilbo se tu et toussa d'embarra lorsque Thorin ancra son regard dans le sien. Le hobbit se mit à rougir mais ne chercha pas à se dérober de la main du plus grand, qui était, jusqu'à maintenant, sagement rester dans le bas de son dos, qu'elle se mit à caresser de manière suggestive.

- Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir profiter d'un corps nouvellement retrouver… ? A la différence que, toi et moi, nous n'avons pas l'éternité devant nous…

Thorin continua de caresser le dos du hobbit cramoisi tout en approchant son visage. Leurs lèvres se lièrent, se quittèrent, pour mieux se retrouver. Grisé, Bilbo se cambra pour se coller au grand nain, il passa sa main entre les longues mèches noires pour s'accrocher à sa nuque tout en approfondissant le baiser qui prit en passion.

Le cambrioleur commença à se triturer les méninges pour dire de la manière la moins grossière qui soit qu'il était partant pour aller chercher du bois, avec Thorin, si le grand nain le voulait bien.

Mais finalement, il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car, sans un mot, de manière bien plus classe que les deux jeunes nains ressuscités, Thorin se leva, portant sans peine le petit hobbit et s'éloigna silencieusement laissant derrière lui un tronc déserté, une princesse elfe qui dormait, à la manière de ses semblables, étendue sur le dos, ses longues mains posées sur sa poitrine et les yeux perdus dans les étoiles et un jeune dunedain assis un peu plus loin, concentré sur la lame de son épée qu'il aiguisait nonchalamment.

Accroché au nain qui marchait d'un pas souple au milieu des arbres sombres, Bilbo tachait de maitriser son souffle et ses pensées, de moins en moins cohérentes à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'ombre. Rassuré par la douceur des mains qui le portaient et par le souffle calme qu'il sentait contre son épaule, le hobbit prit sa respiration, et déclara d'une voix hésitante, le regard perdu et les yeux clos :

- Thorin… Je ne… je n'ai jamais fait ça… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais connu personne, plutôt… si, quelques filles… mais jamais de...  
- Mâles… ? Je sais… et l'idée me plait.

Arrivé dans la clairière qu'il avait découverte lors de sa ronde, Thorin affermit sa prise sur le hobbit et se laissa agilement tomber sur les genoux. Il fit asseoir Bilbo sur ses cuisses de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il porta la main à son visage pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

- Tu n'as pas à être inquiet.  
- Je ne le suis pas.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'arrêter dès que tu sens que je vais trop loin.

- Si j'en ai envie.

- Je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'en ais pas envie…

Les yeux perdus dans ceux, brulants, Thorin, Bilbo eut un petit sourire crispé. Sourire auquel le grand nain répondit avant de poser doucement son front contre le sien. Sa main vint à la chemise dont les boutons furent rapidement défaits par les doigts agiles.

- Tu sais que ça fait un bon moment que j'attends ça ?  
- Quoi ça ?  
- Ca.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, Thorin posa sa main sur le torse maintenant dénudé du plus petit sur lequel il appuya légèrement tout en se redressant. Le hobbit se laissa guider et s'allongea dans l'herbe, le souffle court de voir le grand nain au dessus de lui, épinglé par son regard sombre. Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment écarté les jambes, ce qui attira un sourire amusé de Thorin qui avait commencé à retirer une à une les pièces de son armure.

- Exactement ça : te coucher dans l'herbe et prendre place entre tes cuisses…

- Depuis quand ?

- Cette envie là me taraude depuis qu'un magicien fou m'a présenté à l'hôte d'une réception inattendue .  
- Cette envie là ? Parce qu'il y en a d'autre ?

Un protège poignet tomba à terre, suivit presque immédiatement du deuxième et Bilbo se colla au sol lorsque Thorin posa ses deux mains de par et d'autre de sa tête et qu'il s'abaissa sur lui, un étrange sourire prédateur accroché aux lèvres.

- D'autres… oui. Quelque chose qui ressemble à ça.

Le nain prit appuie sur l'avant bras gauche tout en emmêlant sa main droite dans les boucles châtains du hobbit. Il joua un instant avec les mèches fines puis les empoigna fermement, tirant la tête du cambrioleur en arrière, exposant sa gorge blanche. Il vint poser ses lèvres sur la gorge qu'il explora un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve un point qui lui convienne. Bilbo tressaillit lorsque les dents aiguisées perforèrent sa peau et retint un souffle surpris lorsque la langue darda pour attraper les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappèrent. Le plus petit déglutit, les sensations étaient déjà puissantes et une douce chaleur commença à se rependre dans ses veines et, surtout, dans le creux de ses reins et dans son aine. La main qui tenait ses cheveux se fit plus douce et finit par glisser le long de son épaule pour aller caresser son torse alors que la bouche quittait sa gorge pour attaquer la jugulaire, le menton, puis la bouche de Bilbo qu'il tourmenta un instant avant de se séparer de lui. Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à la marque de ses dents qui ornait dorénavant le plus petit et, une nouvelle fois, cet étrange sourire prédateur que Bilbo ne lui connaissait pas vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-… Ne pas cacher le fait que tu m'appartiens, depuis que tu as signé mon contrat et que tu as traverser la Comtée en courant pour rejoindre ma compagnie.

Le hobbit écarquilla les yeux. Ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses quant au comportement belliqueux qu'avait parfois pu montrer Thorin envers quiconque appuyait un peu trop son regard vers le cambrioleur de la compagnie. Lui qui pensait que Thorin ne voulait simplement pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui sous prétexte qu'il n'en valait pas la peine… S'il avait su… ça lui aurait éviter quelques longs moments de déprime et de solitude durant l'aventure. Il leva le regard sur Thorin qui s'était redressé pour finir de se déshabiller. Bilbo s'assit à son tour et, sans hésiter, ses mains se joignirent à celles du guerrier pour l'aider à délacer les lanières de sa tunique. Amusé, Thorin le regarda défaire agilement tous les liens puis se laissa docilement faire lorsque le hobbit le débarrassa de tous ces tissus superflus et qu'il vint, plutôt timidement, poser sa main sur le torse puissant du grand roi. Il fit courir ses doigts avec dévotion le long des muscles saillants et caressa de sa paume la douceur des flancs, conscient du regard de braise qui était posé sur lui. Il finit par poser la main sur la poitrine du plus grand, à plat, qu'il laissa là jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne lui prenne le poignet pour l'éloigner doucement.

- Je suis mort Bilbo... tu ne le sentiras pas.  
- Tu es déjà plus chaud que tout à l'heure…  
- C'est ta propre chaleur qui se propage dans mon corps, ça ne durera pas.

Le hobbit se mordit la lèvre, juste avant qu'une bouche avide ne s'y colle. Les bras de Thorin se refermèrent sur le corps du plus petit qu'il amena contre lui, le portant presque. Le baiser s'approfondit, la langue du nain captura celle du hobbit qu'il entraina dans une valse effrénée. Puis, Thorin fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long de la taille du hobbit, brulant la peau, pour attraper une hanche qu'il dirigea vers son bassin. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque les érections entrèrent en contact et, spontanément, Bilbo se mit à rouler des hanches, leurs sens s'embrasèrent le plaisir leur monta à la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thorin qui, n'y tenant plus, allongea une nouvelle fois le hobbit au sol tout en le déshabillant entièrement. Il lui caressa le dessous de la cuisse, jusqu'au genoux qu'il fit plier grâce à quelques attouchements légers. Sa main redescendit ensuite l'intérieur de la jambe puis continua sa route encore plus bas.

- Dis moi si je te fais trop mal.  
- Tu sauras t'arrêter ?

La question était taquine, mais le ton restait crispé, c'est pourquoi Thorin choisit de ne pas y répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

Bilbo eut un souffle heurté quand un premier doigt pénétra en lui. Il poussa un gémissement d'inconfort qui se brisa sur les lèvres de Thorin qui venait clamer une nouvelle fois sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant. Le cambrioleur se mit à trembler, il avait mal, il avait chaud, très chaud, soif aussi, de Thorin. Le grand nain entreprit de ravager toute peau à porté de bouche et embrassa, mordit et grignota le corps tremblant qui s'accrochait à lui. Bilbo commença bientôt à onduler de désir alors que Thorin ajoutait un deuxième doigt pour le préparer mais, bien vite, le besoin de prendre ce petit corps fut trop intense pour le grand nain qui se déshabilla rapidement avant de se placer entre les cuisses tremblantes. Il se pencha sur le hobbit, prenant appuie sur son avant bras pour venir l'embrasser de manière affamée et Bilbo répondit avec autant d'ardeur, nouant ses jambes autours de la taille du roi. Thorin rompit le baiser et caressa délicatement de la pulpe des doigts la joue du hobbit qui le regardait sans aucune crainte dans ses yeux qu'il ferma dès qu'il sentit le guerrier commencer à le pénétrer. Ce dernier, après une ultime caresse du pouce sur le coin des lèvres, passa ses doigts sur le menton, la gorge, descendit le long de l'épaule qu'il frôla doucement avant de poser sa main sur le bras qu'il caressa jusqu'à la jonction du poignet. Il attrapa ensuite la main du hobbit à laquelle il noua ses doigts juste avant de donner un premier coup de rein. Bilbo eut un accro dans son souffle et chercha à se cambrer plus encore pour se soustraire à la douleur de la pénétration, mais Thorin ressortait déjà de son corps et, d'un deuxième coup de rein, plus puissant, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du hobbit qui gémit d'inconfort. Soucieux du bien être de Bilbo, Thorin s'immobilisa en jurant et enfouit son visage dans les boucles de son amant, incapable d'empêcher sa main de parcourir avidement le corps qui lui était offert. Le cambrioleur en profita pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, conscient des tremblements de Thorin, toujours en lui, qui se retenait pour ne pas le brusquer. Bilbo passa doucement une main, l'autre étant toujours nouée à celle du roi, sur le dos tendu de ce dernier qui était collé à lui, impressionné d'y sentir une tension si forte, une puissance contenue qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Quand Thorin recommença à onduler doucement en lui, il sentit un foudroiement de plaisir lui dévorer le bas ventre et, inconsciemment, il se mit à rouler des hanches pour approfondir le contact. Le roi n'en attendait pas plus. Il planta ses dents dans la chaire du hobbit en ressortant de son corps, qu'il pénétra de nouveau d'un puissant coup de rein. Puis il recommença, encore et encore. Ajoutant à chaque fois plus de vitesse, de puissance et de passion. C'était tellement bon que Bilbo en criait, les doigts plantés dans le dos de celui qui le comblait, sans se soucier du sang qui coulait le long de son épaule ouverte par les dents de Thorin, sans se soucier de la douleur qui refluait rapidement, à moins qu'elle ne soit simplement oblitérée par le plaisir. Et s'il n'y avait que le plaisir, ça aurait été supportable. Mais il se trouvait que la personne qui se mouvait en lui n'était personne d'autre que Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Le nain qu'il avait longtemps détester avant de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, celui qu'il détestait c'était lui même, pour être tomber sous le charme de ce roi en exil, puis pour ne pas oser lui avouer. Le nain qu'il avait vu mourir et dont l'âme s'était damnée pour sauver la sienne. Un coup de rein plus puissant lui fit voir des étoiles et il se cambra fortement, le souffle coupé.

- Thorin…  
- Je suis désolé, je vais être plus doux.

La voix était grave, assourdie par un désir difficilement contenu, mais puissant, tellement que Bilbo gémit rien qu'en entendant les mots rouler dans le creux de son cou.

- Non… Je veux plus. Plus de toi. Ne te retient pas.  
- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Bilbo gémit une nouvelle fois, parce que Thorin venait de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois, mais de manière moins contenue, plus violente.

- Je suis celui qui t'a servi en tant que cambrioleur, tu ne me blesseras pas. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris sur moi même durant cette expédition, c'est que je suis bien plus résistant que ce que l'on pourrait pens…

Bilbo ne pu finir sa phrase, parce qu'il cria. Fort. Et il allait recommencer à crier mais la bouche de Thorin vint sur lui pour le bâillonner tandis que le roi, qui ne cherchait plus à se retenir, s'il le pouvait, s'appliquait à ravager avec délice ce petit corps qui avait bien faillit être le plus grand regret qu'il ait emmener dans la mort.

Lorsque l'orgasme le transporta, Bilbo s'extirpa du baiser pour se cambrer plus encore, la tête rejetée en arrière. Thorin ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle et, bientôt, sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il se libéra à l'intérieur du corps de Bilbo. Il se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement sur le plus petit qui ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire et ils restèrent tous deux enlacés, écoutant l'écho de leur respiration chaotiques, seul bruit qui troublait le silence de la nuit avec les battements de cœurs désordonnés du hobbit. Au bout d'un moment, Thorin attrapa le cambrioleur qui était coincé sous lui puis se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos, gardant Bilbo contre lui encore quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole :

- Ce sera la dernière fois que j'userai de l'anneau Bilbo. Je refuse de le mettre à nouveau.

Il sentit le plus petit se tendre et il comprit que ce dernier cherchait à s'empêcher de supplier, parce qu'il savait que c'était une sage décision. Mais Thorin se sentit tout de même obligé de se justifier.

- Je sais que je vais avoir énormément de mal à le retirer. J'ai encore suffisamment de volonté. Mais, si on recommence, jamais je n'aurais la force de résister à son pouvoir… il me consumera, il a déjà commencé… Si tu savais ce qu'il me fait miroiter… une éternité à tes côtés et…  
- Tait toi... ne l'écoute pas. Et… retire le.

Bilbo se mordit les lèvres. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il refusait par dessus tout, c'était que Thorin retire l'anneau pour disparaître encore une fois, à tout jamais. Mais la peur de voir l'âme de Thorin se damner et s'éloigner de lui était bien plus forte que ce besoin. Alors il posa une dernière fois son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant, endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et embrassa la peau avec dévotion.

- Ce n'est pas urgent… j'ai le temps de te dire au revoir une dernière fois.  
- Ca ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles.  
- Mais ça enjolivera les souvenirs.

Bilbo se redressa pour faire face au visage du plus grand qui s'assit à son tour. Ils se sourirent tristement avant de lier leurs lèvres pour un baiser chaste puis Thorin enlaça le hobbit et le colla contre lui pour une étreinte pleine d'amour et de tendresse. Bilbo aurait voulut pleurer tellement il trouvait cette situation cruelle et injuste, mais, ne voulant pas gâcher ses derniers instants avec Thorin, il jugula ses sanglots et suivit distraitement des yeux une goutte de sang qui coulait le long du torse puissant du roi d'Erebor, fille d'une blessure que Bilbo avait faite à Thorin lorsqu'il avait planté ses ongles dans la peau de son amant.

Très vite, Bilbo fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour observer les petites blessures insignifiantes, du moins, pour un guerrier comme Thorin qui n'avait même pas du les sentir.

Le grand nain lança un regard curieux au hobbit lorsque celui-ci s'empara de sa main, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts avant de l'amener à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement, électrisant le roi plus qu'il ne le devrait. Puis, le bouche de Bilbo remonta jusqu'au poignet et, sans prévenir, planta ses dents dans la chaire, mordant la peau jusqu'à ce que le sang jaillisse, faisant tressaillir Thorin, troublé. Bilbo regarda le liquide carmin couler sur la peau pâle, allant jusqu'à poser son doigt sur le sillon pour en récolter une goutte qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il ne vit pas les pupilles affamées posées sur lui se rétracter à cette vue, et, les yeux toujours fixés sur la blessure, il lâcha distraitement :

- Je ne savais pas que les morts pouvaient saigner…

L'annonce eut le mérite de changer les idées de Thorin dont l'esprit et le corps commençait à s'enflammer de nouveau. Il jeta un œil à sa blessure, les sourcils froncés. Il avait beau être mort, il ne s'y connaissait pas plus que Bilbo en la matière. Puis il haussa les épaules. Il sentait qu'il était temps pour lui de se débarrasser de l'anneau une bonne fois pour toute, que, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il plaça sa main dans celle du hobbit, lui prit la nuque de l'autre et l'embrassa une dernière fois, le baiser prit en désespoir lorsque, doucement, Bilbo commença à tirer sur l'anneau et, lorsqu'il fut prêt à le retirer, il hésita, voulut profiter un peu plus longtemps. Ce fut Thorin qui retira son doigt d'un coup, et Bilbo se retrouva seul.

- Thorin ? Tu es là ?  
_- Toujours._

* * *

De l'autre côté du campement, hors de porté de voix et protégés par les arbres, deux corps dénudés s'écroulèrent, épuisés, l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un bon moment, incapables de reprendre leur respiration, puis Fili, allongé de tout son long sur le dos de son frère, se redressa pour s'asseoir contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Sûrement celui qui avait réussit la prouesse de supporter leurs ébats, du moins, la première partie. Il retrouva parmi ses vêtements éparpillés la pipe que leur avait prêtée Bilbo et commença à fumer tout en caressant nonchalamment du bout des doigts le corps du brun, toujours affalé dans l'herbe.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir Kee…  
- Sauvage…

La réponse n'avait été qu'un grognement, néanmoins, Fili avait réussit à en comprendre le sens.

- C'est toi qui me suppliais pour avoir plus.  
- J'ai l'impression que, toi et moi, nous n'avons pas la même notion du « plus ».

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant…

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter…  
- Vu le ton que tu as utilisé, ça n'avait du sens que le mot.  
- Sauvage.

Fili expulsa la fumée dans un petit rire attendri et se baissa pour déposer un baiser tendre sur la première parcelle de peau à porté de bouche. La cuisse gauche. Grisé, il posa la pipe au sol et se pencha plus encore sur son frère, remontant le long de la cuisse avec une myriade de baisers, coups de dents et léchouilles. Il grignota la fossette dans le creux de la fesse puis celles qui ornaient les reins, s'amusa des tressaillements engendrés dans le corps alanguis qu'il finit par retourner sans effort. Il repris son exploration buccale en partant du nombril et remonta le long du torse jusqu'à en atteindre la gorge qu'il aurait bien tourmenté un peu si Kili ne lui avait pas attrapé les cheveux pour le forcer à rencontrer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, avec amour et tendresse, la passion qui les avait étreint un peu plus tôt semblait maintenant oubliée. Puis Kili se fit plus exigeant, força la bouche de son frère avec sa langue alors qu'il passait une jambe avide autour de la taille du nain blond. Fili eut un petit rire amusé et rompit le baiser pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, petit frère, tu vas encore trouver le moyen de te plaindre et de me faire culpabiliser après ça...  
- Si tu culpabilises, c'est qu'il y a une raison…  
- Tu crois ?  
- Bien sûr… et j'aime te voir culpabiliser… Surtout quand la raison en vaut la peine…

Kili se mordit la lèvre inférieur, déjà bien meurtrie, et appuya sur le bas du dos de Fili à l'aide de sa jambe, l'amenant à coller son bassin au sien, montrant sans équivoque qu'il n'était pas si épuisé que ça. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son frère, il commença à rouler doucement des hanches, ne cherchant pas à retenir son gémissement, au contraire.

Fili le regarda faire quelques instants, savourant le spectacle et la friction. Puis il se plaça entre ses jambes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de murmurer pour la énième fois de la nuit :

- Mahal… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué toi..

* * *

**Blablatage de l'auteur:**

YO !  
Je sais, cette suite s'est faite attendre.

Sorry ! (un petit pardon, ça devrait suffire, non?)

J'ai juste envie de dire merci à Aschen parce que elle m'a donné plein d'idées depuis le début de cette fic et que, en plus, c'est elle qui m'a pressé pour ce chapitre là qui aurait très bien pu arrivé bien plus tard dans la semaine (puisque peu de monde semble se soucier de cette histoire *tentative médiocre de l'auteur qui essaie de faire culpabiliser les lecteurs*)

Fin bref.

Merci d'avoir lu.

A plush.

PS: Pour ceux qui me lisent tard cette nuit (12 août) et que ne savent pas quoi faire (et qui ne vivent pas en ville où la lumière cache le ciel) Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour dehors, on rentre dans les périodes de nuits d'étoiles filantes (Mi-aout) J'en ai déjà vu 7 (jusqu'à ce que mon crétin de chat qui a des lubies assez bizarres ne vienne se coucher sur mon visage).

Fin bref. C'est un beau spectacle, moi j'aime bien.


End file.
